So Close, Yet So Far
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: OUAT AU: A misunderstanding shatters Emma's world and she is left alone once again to battle her demons. Coming back to Storybrooke after three years, she now has something tangible that needs "Roots to Grow" as Regina said. However she is no longer the sweet selfless Savior that everybody turned their backs on. Swan Queen Angst
1. Chapter 1

First ever OUAT !

Sweat clung to her body as her night shirt held tight to every curve like a second skin. She was in between the point of being in deep slumber and fully awake yet she couldn't control the way her body thrashed around in the bed. Slowly she slipped into a conscious state before clambering out of the bed to look at the night sky. New York was a completely different atmosphere than Storybrooke, but that was the point. Here in the city nobody wanted her to be their Savior, nobody expected her to act like the perfect White Princess that her parents expected her to be. Her heart clenched uncomfortably at the thought of her parents and her son who she willingly left behind for the second time in his life. A creek in the floor boards startled her as she turned to face a sleepy tot.

"Leia baby...what are you doing up?" She scooped up the child who immediately clung to her.

"I hadda dream..."She yawned

"Do you want to tell me what its about?" Emma began to rub circles on the child's back.

"We were in the woods. I was a princess!" Leia yelped excitedly her sleepy state forgotten. Emma had to swallow back the lump in her throat at the irony in that statement.

"You are always a princess, my love." Emma sighed walking toward the bed before sliding both of them under the covers

"Yeah but I was a real princess! I had a pretty green dress and a crown! You were there too! You were fighting with a mean lady and I had a brother!" Leia rambled in between yawns. Emma tensed up again before glancing at their packed bags in the corner. They were going back to Storybrooke for Leia. Emma just hoped she was making the right decision after what caused her to leave.

FlashBack:

"_Regina...I swear it isn't what it looks like!" Emma couldn't stop the tears that were flooding her face as she looked at her lover's disgusted expression._

"_Save it Miss. Swan! I should have known." Regina stalked away angrily. Emma turned towards Henry with pleading eyes_

"_Kid..." Emma sighed as Henry's eyes shot between her and Hook, both in a state of undress but not naked_

"_I can't believe you! You were supposed to be her happy ending! I hate you, your not my mom!" Henry shouted, his face a beet red. At Emma's shocked expression he continued._

"_Your a dirty whore! I should have never brought you to Storybrooke!" He pushed her before leaving._

End of Flashback

Emma had to swallow back her own disgust at the memory. She was labeled as the town Harlot, nobody even bothered to try to hear her side of the story. She quickly turned from Savior to Hester Prynne with her own Scarlet letter. Everyone turned on her, while she nearly drowned in her own demons except Ruby. Which is why Leia was her God-daughter. Bile rose in her throat at the memory of Hook and all he took from her with shear brute force. She wanted nothing more than for Regina to help put her back together again but was denied that.

Emma eyes raked over her two year old's features. Blond hair and pale skin much like her own were the only similarities besides there blueish green eyes. However little Leia was all Charming with a slight mean streak that could have only come from Regina Mills. With that thought alone on her brain she drifted off to sleep.

THREE DAYS LATER

Emma had pulled up to Granny's almost twenty minutes ago. People fluttered around her but due to tinted windows in her newly acquired Jeep, they didn't stop to spew the evil comments she was subjected to before. Glancing in the mirror she eyed the sleeping toddler before gathering the courage to go around back to meet Ruby. Skillfully she grabbed her daughter and a blanket to cover her before closing the door and hurrying to the back entrance.

"Is this her?! Oh my goodness she is sooo cute. Pictures don't do her justice Em! She looks like your mini me!" Ruby gushed before sniffing the child to remember her scent.

"This is her, Leia Rubina Swan." Emma said shifting her daughter to her other hip.

"Come on in, I bet your both starving and she could probably use some real food." Ruby teased.

"Actually I learned how to cook during my pregnancy. It kept my mind off everything." Emma shrugged

"Well if you want we can drop her off in your room upstairs. Granny will be happy to see you. She has been itching to see her "grand baby" . Ruby joked

"Yeah, she could probably sleep another hour or two." Emma said walking up the stairs with Ruby. Setting her baby on the bed, she put pillows around her so she wouldn't fall off.

"You are a natural" Ruby praised the woman who she had seen have a very awkward and childish relationship with her son, to being a pro.

"Yeah well I had to learn everything on my own. For a while I wasn't sure if I could do it but I wouldn't make the same mistake that I did with Henry." Emma spoke lonesomely pushing several curls out of the child's face.

"How about I go make us some cocoa and we can catch up?" Ruby asked cheerily trying to brighten up the blond.

They had spent over a couple of hours catching up and telling jokes when a flash of blond came up and slapped Emma hard across the face catching the attention of everyone in the diner. Emma turned and was faced with a very angry Tink before the slightly smaller blond struck her again.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Tink seethed and Emma tensed up.

"I _was _talking to Ruby before you assaulted me." Emma spat back causing the other woman to try and lunge at her.

"DONT HIT MY MOMMY!" Came an angry voice from behind. Tink winced when she was doused in a piping hot cup of cocoa before she turned angrily on the child.

"You little shit!" Tink screeched and took a step towards the child before she became immobilize. Emma stepped out with her hand pointed towards the other woman letting everyone in the restaurant know she now had control of Tinker Bell. Ruby was growling behind Tink prepared to help Emma but she just shook her head.

"Leia get over her." Emma commanded to the child who was shivering with anger.

"I want you to apologize to this lady and then go upstairs with Ruby." Emma didn't leave any room for discussion but the tiny tot just ran to her God Mom who took her upstairs without the apology.

"You were going to hit her." Emma stated with a deadly gleam in her eyes before clenching her fist into a ball cutting off Tink's air supply.

"What the hell is going on here?" Regina glided in the room after seeing her girlfriend suspended in the air.

"Ms. Swan." Regina said coldly when her eyes landed on her ex who was choking her current girlfriend magically.

"Madame Mayor, I'm kind of busy." Emma spat back. Regina tried to throw Emma away with a flick of her wrist but Emma didn't even stumble. Her hair was the only thing that moved.

"You will drop my girlfriend this instantly!" Regina seethed marching over to them. Emma seemed to ponder this before a cynical smirk in cased her face that made even the Evil Queen in her shudder.

"As you wish your Majesty" She dropped Tink to the floor and stepped over the blond who was sputtering for air.

"Graham what are you just standing there for? Arrest her for assault!" Regina barked

"Regina...Tink hit her first." Graham informed her

"Twice in fact, in front of a kid who she was going to hit to!" Ruby spat standing beside her husband.

"Very well. Listen very clear Ms. Swan , if you ever try anything like that again you wont like the consequences." Regina fumed helping her girlfriend up.

"Regina...I'm not the same girl anymore. You remember that. If I have to I wont hesitate ripping you both apart limb by limb. You might have years of knowledge on your side but I have taken several crash courses that make you look like a clown pulling a bunny from a hat. Don t fuck with me or mine!" Emma said coldly directing the last statement towards Tink who at least had the decency to look terrified

When she was sure she made her point she went to console her daughter upstairs .

**This idea just hit me and I decided to just go with it. Let me know what you think. Also I picture Leia as a three year old Elle Fanning with long curly hair.**


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back to her Manor was a quite one, filled with tension and a fuming blond. Regina had just about enough of the scowl that marred Tink's face before she spoke out.

"Do you want to tell me what happened back there?" Regina asked coolly sparing her girlfriend a glance.

"Did you know she was back here? That's why you wanted to meet at Granny's" Tink spat shifting uncomfortable in the leather seats.

"I was not aware of Ms. Swan's arrival I can assure you that. Can you tell me why you assaulted her twice?" Regina shot back not like the accusing glare that Tink was throwing at her.

"...I just got so angry. Like who the hell does she think she is just strolling back in here like she didn't leave a path of destruction in her wake. Everything had settle down and me and Henry are getting so close." Tink rambled but was cut short by Regina pressing a firm kiss to her lips.

"Darling, calm yourself. Everything is going to be fine. If Ms. Swan thinks she is even going to come near my son she is sadly mistaken." Regina spoke slowly

"It's not like anybody in this town actually likes her except that mutt. Then her little brat dumped hot chocolate down my back!" Tink fumed causing Regina to tense up.

"She was with child?" Regina pondered out loud.

"Yeah a little girl who could be her clone. She looks about two-ish but she is a lot tinier that Roland was. She probably got knocked up by that pirate and then skipped town when she realized everyone hated her." Tink smirked.

"Hmm, maybe. Henry will be getting off of school in a couple of hours and I have to go meet with Gold. I believe Belle is coming by later to discus some wedding plans. I will see you later. Regina bid her good bye before making the journey down to Gold's.

:

:

:

"Rumple, we need to talk." Regina stormed into the Pawn shoppe and nearly caused the bell to fly off the wall.

"I was wondering when you where going to stop by." Rumple spoke cheerily.

"I need you to tell me why Ms. Swan is back in Storybrooke." Regina said coldly cutting to the chase.

"Personal reasons I assume. Why don't you ask her yourself?" Rumple said gesturing to Emma who was getting her daughter out of her car seat.

Regina waited until Emma came into the shop before she assessed the duo. Emma had filled out a lot more and her hair was longer. Same pale skin yet her eyes didn't hold the same mischievous grin. She regarded Regina with cold eyes before shuffling her daughter behind her.

"Ms. Swan what is the nature of your visit?" Regina asked curiously.

"I do not believe that is any of your business, Madame Mayor." Emma said coldly before turning to Gold.

"I can come back later if now is not a good time." She spoke in a softer tone to him.

"No, Regina was just leaving. Weren't you dear?" Rumple asked turning towards Regina who cocked an eyebrow.

"Actually, I think I'll be staying. I'm sure Ms. Swan wont be too long. She never stays in one place for very long." Regina spoke snidely.

"Mama, dat lady mean." Leia said eyeing Regina down with a glare.

"That's just the way some people are baby. Gold would you mind taking her into the back because its obvious Regina has something she wants to get off her chest." Emma stiffened sending the toddler over to him.

"I see she has inherited your impeccable manners." Regina snorted when Leia was out of ear shot causing Emma to bristle.

" If you have something to say, say it about me not my daughter." Emma spat.

"You have some nerve! Acting all self-righteous like you didn't bring this upon yourself. Everyone in Storybrooke knows that your nothing but a whore who is only good for laying on her back. Even Henry does." Regina's anger got the best of her as she just spewed hateful comments

"You don't know me Madame Mayor, if I were you I would tread lightly . I don't give a damn what any of you people think! That includes Henry. You all were too blind to see what was right in front of your face." Emma said before she could stop herself.

"What was there to see beside you and Hook. Both of you were practically naked and you were covered in hickies and bruises from the rough sex you both had before me and Henry stumbled upon. You took away his hero when you decided fucking a pirate was more important that our family." Regina spat back knowing she was pressing all the right buttons from the way Emma twitched. The blond shot her a cynical smirk before replying.

"I guess our opinions differ vastly. Speaking of the pirate, where is he?" Emma asked thoughtfully

"Came to Storybrooke to find your child's father?" Regina chuckled humorlessly

"Not exactly." Emma said blankly before walking away leaving the mayor stunned.

"So Gold what is the prognosis?" Emma asked scooped up her child blowing a raspberry on the child's stomach.

"She is definitely a child made of magic...however she herself isn't presenting any. I detect slight traces of magic here and there but that's just in her blood. You said she was a preemie right?" Gold asked looking towards them.

"Yeah, I gave birth right before I hit six months. I was only at twenty-three weeks gestation. The doctors weren't sure if she was going to make it but she is a fighter. "Emma said proudly

"Ah yes, the magic I detected most likely aided in her recovery. Does she have any medical conditions?" Gold pondered

"Um besides being allergic to tree nuts and Type 1 diabetes but I have all of that under control." Emma shrugged.

"What on gods name is Diabetes?" Gold was confused

"Basically she has a hard time regulating her sugar and glucose levels. I am very particular about what she eats so she doesn't have any flare ups." Emma explained.

"Knowing you the child is probably living off of pancakes and bear claws. She is probably damaged because of you and the way you live your life." Regina said angrily from the corner of the room. She was upset because of how easily Emma interacted with her child, that they could have a happy ending after what she was put through. She watched as the child's bottom lip quivered before she was physically thrown from the room. Landing in a heap on her ass, she gasped in pain when Emma stalked out after her. She barely had enough time to register to Emma thrusting her hand into her chest until Regina felt her hand clench on her heart.

"You know what happens when you get tired of treading water for so long?" Emma asked infasizing the offhand question with a squeeze on the brunettes heart. Regina replied with a painful groan.

"You drown." Emma said tugging on the heart in a jerking motion.

"When you drown Madame Mayor, I will be there to shove you down even farther!" Emma spat before taking her hand out of her ex-lover's chest.

"What the hell have you become?" Regina gasped at the cold glint n Emma's eyes.

"I'm just a product of my environment, wouldn't you say?" Emma smirked before walking away.

BACK AT THE MAYORS MANOR

"What the hell do you mean she almost crushed your heart?" Tink eye's were wide blazing with fury.

"She put her hand in my chest and was squeezing it. Now calm yourself or you'll startle Henry." Regina chastised before laying back on the bed with her lover.

"Speaking of Henry, did you guy's talk about him?" Tink asked curling up into Regina.

"No, for some reason I get the feeling that she is angry with him. For whatever reason I don't know but if she thinks she is going to hurt my child again then she is in one hell of a fight." Regina spat but she couldn't help but wonder about what happened to the blond that would make her so cold.

With Leia bathed and tucked into bed, Emma aloud her mind to wander. Leia didn't have significant powers but she had them regardless. She was almost positive her daughter had the gift of sight, she knew too much for it all to be a coincidence. During dinner Leia had informed her that she was scared of Regina, and Emma fought so hard not to break down. Her baby was scared of her other mother but if Regina kept on the path that she was going Emma was going to be the only parent to the child. Her thoughts drifted to her parents and she planned to go see them tomorrow. Letting her mind rest she fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to thank everybody for the support and the reviews it really means a lot to me. I love reading about what you thought about a certain chapter or character and what your interests in future chapters will be. Its hard fr me to write sometimes without a beta because I am dyslexic and English isn't my first language but you all have been so supportive! -NastyNik**

Emma shuffled awkward on the front porch of a small house that her parents now lived in. She honestly didn't even want to be here, remembering that hey chose Regina's side in the whole ordeal without even listening to her. She couldn't shake the disappointment from their gaze but she wanted to meet them on her own terms and not be blindsided when she was with Leia. All of the air in her lungs seemed to be sucked from her when Henry answered the door.

"Emma...your back?!" Henry seemed to be stuck in between happy and angry.

"Is David and Snow around?" She asked ignoring his redundant question.

"GRAMS!...GRAMPS!" Henry hollered but his eyes never left his birth mother.

"Why are you here?" His question came out harsher than he meant it. He was prepared to apologize until he caught her cold calculating eyes narrowing at him.

"I'm here to see Snow and David." Emma shrugged.

"So you didn't want to see me? Your son?" Henry bit out

"I believe the last conversation we had, you informed me that I was no longer your mother. I'm simply respecting you and your wishes." Emma replied coolly

"That's because you broke up our family for Hook!" Henry snapped. Emma had to contain her flinch at Hook's name. She was suddenly glad she left Leia with Granny to bake cookies.

"You really shouldn't talk about things you don't know about. It's very unbecoming of a prince." Emma couldn't help but mock the boy. It was her only defense mechanism that wasn't physically hurting him.

Henry's hurt look quickly turned indignant.

"What don't I know? That you cheated on my mom and broke her heart?" Henry spat coming closer to her.

"Honestly Henry, I wouldn't have thought that book would have taught you that every story runs just a bit deeper." Emma sighed reining in her anger.

"Your mother should be on her knee's groveling that she still has a heart." Emma smirked just as Snow came to the door.

"Henry I told you I was putting Neal and Lucia down for their naps. Why are you shouting?" Snow chastised before her eye's settled on Emma.

"Emma...Oh I'm so glad your okay. We were so worried about you!" Snow went to embrace Emma but was cut off when Emma side stepped her and put up her hand in a stop motion.

"I just came here to tell you guys that I'm back. Nothing more." Emma spoke stoically.

"Is everything all alright? You seem a bit off." Snow pondered her oldest child with concern.

"I was always a bit off" Emma sent her a lopsided grin before turning to leave.

"Emma wait! It's been so long, don't you want to see your brother and sister? Spend time with your son?" Snow looked offended

"Would you like me to be honest?" Emma deadpanned

"Of course!" Snow replied eagerly

"Then no. The idea doesn't appeal to me in the slightest." Emma stopped to reveal in the gasp from both Henry and Snow before she hopped in her Jeep. Making the short drive to Granny's she felt her world light up at her daughter sitting on the counter coloring.

"Princess Leia." Emma called out in a sing song-y voice .

"MAMA I COLOR!" Leia shouted waving her paper around rapidly.

"I see baby girl. It's time to check your sugar." Emma said softly scooping the child up.

"Mama you sing so I don't get scared?" Leia asked burying her head in her mothers thick tresses.

"Sure baby. Let's go upstairs." Emma gathered all of the material and a juice box just to be safe.

_**Come stop your crying**__**  
><strong>__**It will be alright**__**  
><strong>__**Just take my hand**__**  
><strong>__**Hold it tight**__**  
><strong>__**I will protect you**__**  
><strong>__**from all around you**__**  
><strong>__**I will be here**__**  
><strong>__**Don't you cry**_

Emma sang a song that she knew they both loved. Rubbing the alcohol wipe on the child's pointer finger she could see that Leia was lost in the sound of her voice, since she didn't flinch like she normally did. Poking her quick and drawing the blood up she continued.

_**For one so small,**__**  
><strong>__**you seem so strong**__**  
><strong>__**My arms will hold you,**__**  
><strong>__**keep you safe and warm**__**  
><strong>__**This bond between us**__**  
><strong>__**Can't be broken**__**  
><strong>__**I will be here**__**  
><strong>__**Don't you cry**_

Noticing that the childs blood sugar was low instead of high she handed the girl the juice box before picking her up. She held on tight to her baby, her little anchor the only thing that kept her grounded most of the time. Swaying slightly she began to to really get into the song and its rich meaning.

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**__**  
><strong>__**Yes, you'll be in my heart**__**  
><strong>__**From this day on**__**  
><strong>__**Now and forever more**__**  
><strong>__**You'll be in my heart**__**  
><strong>__**No matter what they say**__**  
><strong>__**You'll be here in my heart, always**__**  
><strong>__**Why can't they understand**__**  
><strong>__**the way we feel**__**  
><strong>__**They just don't trust**__**  
><strong>__**what they can't explain**__**  
><strong>__**I know we're different but,**__**  
><strong>__**deep inside us**__**  
><strong>__**We're not that different at all**__**  
><strong>__**And you'll be in my heart**__**  
><strong>__**Yes, you'll be in my heart**__**  
><strong>__**From this day on**__**  
><strong>__**Now and forever more**__**  
><strong>__**Don't listen to them**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause what do they know**__**  
><strong>__**We need each other,**__**  
><strong>__**to have, to hold**__**  
><strong>__**They'll see in time**__**  
><strong>__**I know**__**  
><strong>__**When destiny calls you**__**  
><strong>__**You must be strong**__**  
><strong>__**cause I may not be with you**__**  
><strong>__**But you've got to hold on**__**  
><strong>__**They'll see in time**__**  
><strong>__**I know**__**  
><strong>__**We'll show them together cause**__**  
><strong>__**You'll be in my heart**__**  
><strong>__**Yes, you'll be in my heart**__**  
><strong>__**From this day on,**__**  
><strong>__**Now and forever more**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, you'll be in my heart**__**  
><strong>__**No matter what they say**__**  
><strong>__**You'll be in my heart, always**__**  
><strong>__**Always**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be with you.**__**  
><strong>__**When I'll be there for you always**__**  
><strong>__**Always and always**__**  
><strong>__**Just look over your shoulder**__**  
><strong>__**Just look over your shoulder**__**  
><strong>__**Just look over your shoulder**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be there for you always**__**  
><strong>__**Always**_

Just as she finished her song Leia finished her juice box.

"Why don't you go get your shoes on. We'll get some food in your tummy and then go to the park. The child slipped her feet into a pair of lace up combat boots and slipped on her black leather coat over her sweater. , courtesy of Granny and the matching gloves before heading down stairs. Leia woofed down half of a turkey and cheese sandwich and a hand full of carrots before they arrived at the park.

"OK Leia, we are going to be here for only an hour before we have o go back home. Don't talk to , take anything or go with any strangers! Got me? Emma said firmly making sure she went down to her daughters level.

"Gots its. Kiss mama!" The tiny blond said puckering her lips waiting for her kiss. Emma granted it to her before the child took off running.

"BECAREFUL!" Emma shouted out to her . It was almost twenty minutes later when Snow , David, Henry, a five year old Neal and a four year old Lucia came into view. They didn't notice her, as she slunk against a tree watching her own daughter. She watched as Neal and Lucia ran around through the park before stopping to talk to Leia. Leia looked around nervously for her and when their eyes connected she let the worried child know it was okay. They played together for almost ten minutes before Neal and Lucia dragged her over towards Snow and David. Henry was too busy on his cell phone to notice the child, but Snow had lovingly caressed the child's head before Emma tensely walked over there.

"Are you here all by yourself?" Snow asked in a childlike voice. Leia didn't respond she just stared blankly at Snow. When she caught sight of Emma she quickly informed them

"Mama said no strangers!" The child lifted her head up with a superiority feel to it.

"Your mama sounds like a very smart woman. Where is she?" Snow flashed Emma a small smile before turning back to the child.

"You silly" Leia giggled.

"Charming is she just adorable?" Snow gushed before turning her attention to Emma.

"Emma what are you doing here?" She asked shocked.

"It's a park." Emma shrugged.

"Well Neal and Lucia just found this girl and I can't help but think that her mother just left her here!" Snow spoke heatedly the mother bear in her coming out.

"Some how I just don't think that's the case." Emma replied blankly .

"Princess Leia, we have to go if you want to see the horses later." Emma said holding out her head to the child.

"So you have enough time to babysit but you cant properly meet your brother and sister or spend the day with your son?" Charming asked appalled. His voice held a hint of the arrogant prince he used to be.

"Yes I believe that spending the day with MY daughter is more important than spending it with you all pretending to be a happy family. Henry doesn't want me around , to be quite frank I don't want to be around the kid right now either. All of you turned your back on me when I needed you so let's not pretend everything is A-Okay!" Emma bristled and Henry looked hurt.

"You have another kid?" Henry asked eyeing the little girl.

"You kept her but not me..." He continued looking down at her hands.

"I learned my mistake from the last time. I gave you your best shot and that is with Regina. You had a good life. I was eighteen , an orphan with no money who gave birth in jail. You got lucky kid because you got someone to love you. I never got that growing up. This time Leia was my best chance just as much as I was hers. She was born sick she would have just been left in a group home." Emma offered him a short explanation. No matter how angry she was with him, he was still her son and she didn't want him to feel how she did ever.

"Mama horses!" Leia huffed impatiently.

"I'll see you all around." Emma said scooping up her child


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews =).**

**brutallyhonestidc: Thanks for the suggestions and everything I really appreciate it. I know that your not supposed to end a sentence with ?! But I felt like it emphasized the point that I was trying to make. Next time I will try to use words to get this across. As for your confusion with some parts of the Fic I can certainly try to clear them up.**

**_Both Hook and Emma were caught with their pants down, why would Hook be upset with her?_**** Hook never spoke and his point of view hasn't been revealed yet. I have no idea which part of the story you read that from. **

**_Another part that threw me off was after the flashback when Emma went to sleep. Emma was just standing, with her daughter in her arms and staring at their packed bags. After the flashback though she was going to sleep. How did she go from standing with her daughter to falling asleep?_**** There is a part where Emma walked over to the bed with Leia before looking at the bags. I think it might help if you just re-read it a bit slower. The last thing about Ruby coming back to Grahams side, I could see where the confusion would have come from. Ruby left Leia upstairs alone before rushing back down to check on Emma. I hope that clears up everything and I really appreciate you taking the time out of your day to give me some much needed feed back.**

**Jadzjewels**** : Yes I reread everything and to me the story seems a bit rushed. So I'm going to slow it down a bit. Regina's opinion from her own point of view will be coming up soon in a later chapter. Thanks for reviewing not once but twice. =) Also I used your question in the fic because it fit perfectly. I hope you don't mind =/**

**Soul-Speaker**** : Hahaha, I'm writing the story even I even catch myself thinking when is she gonna get her ass kicked and then I remember it will happen when it Hits me so to say. Lol Thanks a bunch **

**ajm85**** : I don't plan on much Fairy Queen loving but I am willing to explore their relationship. Im almost 99.9 percent positive there will be no Fairy Queen smut however.**

**AnotherOUATwriter**** : Aww no crying! I will personally dedicate any fluffy EmmaxLeia moments in this next chapter to you!**

**MoAnamCara76**** : Yeah it does suck! However she does have Ruby, Graham , Granny, Gold and two other "surprise" characters on her side **

**paddyboyqwerty**** : Thanks that means a lot to me!**

**Okay so I think I responded to almost everyone so here is the next chapter !**

Emma trudged through the thick mud to get to the stables. Leia had expressed her love of horses ever since she could talk. Back in New York, the only horses she ever got to see were the ones police officers road on in the city. That was another reason that Emma decided she was going to stick it out and come to Storybrooke. Leia may have been born in New York but her soul longed for the country and Emma had a feeling the Enchanted Forrest. Her daughter would rather spend the day dressed in some pants and cowboy boots playing outside exploring or in a dress pretending to be royalty. She supposed Leia wasn't really pretending, technically Leia was royal through and through. Her mother was the princess in line for the throne back in the enchanted forest and her other mother was the Evil Queen. Emma swallowed back the bile that rose in her throat at the thought. Regina Mills was no longer evil, just a misunderstood bitch. Still Emma wouldn't hesitate knocking her down a peg if she got the chance. She noticed that after she had Leia that it was easier to bury her feelings for the mayor down and shift them into a fuzzy line between love and hate. If someone was to ask if she loved or hated the mayor she probably would respond that she loves to hate her.

"Mama my feet stick!" Leia whined snapping her out of her stupor. She didn't even falter, turning around three steps to scoop up the child ignoring her pants that were now littered with dirt.

"It's my feet are stuck." Emma teased the child tickling her underneath her armpits. She was rewarded with a string of giggles from the child as they spotted several mares grazing in their stalls. After talking with the stable hands, she was able to pick out a mare of her choosing while they put the safety riding equipment on Leia. Emma's eyes zoned in on a strong stallion that was a beautiful shade of gray and immediately knew that this horse was meant for her.

"That's Pegasus. He was born a little after the curse was broken but nobody has been able to break him in yet." One of the young boys shuffled on his feet nervously watching the way her and the stallion eyed each other. Emma ignored him and made a clicking sound with her teeth beckoning the horse over. After almost a half a minute the horse began to approach her slowly until he was close enough where she could feel his breath on her face . Not breaking eye contact with the horse she let him make the first move and he gently blew on her face before bowing slightly.

"Mama he likes you!"Leia giggled and Emma pulled out her phone to snap a couple of picture of he child who looked like a little rider. She was now wearing a riding cap and a pair of new boots.

"Awe Lovebug you look sooo cute!"Emma cooed still snapping pictures of her daughter who was throwing funny faces.

"Can you saddle up the horse? I'm going to go get her some water before we head out." Emma said grabbing her child's hand. Walking into the main building she nearly cursed out loud when she saw Regina, Tinker Bell and Henry.

"Mama, dere go the boy from the park! Why he talking to da mean ladys?" Leia's voice carried throughout the building and Emma made a mental note to teach her daughter to use her inside voice.

"Leia what did I tell you about saying things that aren't polite?" Emma chastised the child watching as the little girls face blushed.

"Not to say them." The child grumbled scuffing her foot on the ground.

"That's right. Now go look at the vending machine to see if you like something." Emma sent the child off ignoring the pointed glares that were being sent her way. Seeing Regina making her way over, Emma just kept repeating the mantra "Just ignore her, she'll go away!" in her head.

"Ms. Swan a word?" Regina's voice sounded like grating steel. Emma didn't dignify her with a response, pulling out a couple of bill for her daughters snack she walked away.

"Mama can I have fruit snacks?" Leia asked poking out her bottom lip in a cute pout.

"Baby they have too much sugar in them, what about the granola bar?" Emma told the child gently. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and whipped her around to face them.

"I tried asking you politely but I can see you aren't going to respond to such behavior."Regina huffed slightly.

"What is the incessant need to assault me in front of my daughter?" Emma asked trying to rein in her temper. She was having a hard time not sending the mayor flying across the room. Regina briefly glanced at the child feeling at loss for words.

"She needs to eat something, after we are finished if I have the time I will listen to whatever you are badgering me about." Emma said brushing off Regina's hand.

"I didn't-..." Regina stammered still gazing at the child who was hiding protectively behind her mothers legs.

"Leia baby its okay. Do you want the granola bar or some crackers?" Emma said turning back to the tot.

"Nola bar Mama." Leia said holding her arms asking to be picked up.

"Okay, granola it is." Emma sighed picking up the child while at the same time putting in the money for the snack.

"Mama why da mean lady's hurt you?" Leia asked playing with Emma's golden locks. She seemed unaware of the tension her question caused. Emma bristled walking towards a couple of benches for Leia to sit and eat her snack. After opening the granola bar and handing the child the bottle of water she turned towards her ex.

"What can I do for you today, Madame Mayor?" Emma asked coolly.

"I want to know why you felt the need to introduce your child to my son without my consent!" Regina closed the distance between them so that she could talk in a tone that wouldn't startle the child who was happily munching away.

"We were at the park, Neal and Lucia dragged her to meet Snow. Henry was there by proxy. You really should stop looking for reasons to harass me." Emma replied sharply.

"It would be a lot easier if you just stuck to your habits. Just go because lord knows you don't stay in one place for too long." Regina quipped

"I probably wouldn't have jumped place from place had **you **never cast that frickin curse. I would have had real parents, not the kind that burn you with cigarettes or make you stand outside in just your underwear in a snow storm. For the record I stayed in Storybrooke for four years and New York for three. This is going to be home for my daughter!" Emma replied heatedly.

"Well let's give you a round of applause then! With you as a mother, that little girl will never have a chance!" Regina spat, trying to lick her wounds from the pain Emma's comments brought her. Despite seeming to have perfected a poker face in her three year absence, Emma's face crumbled slightly before her body went ridged. Regina knew that was a low blow even for her and she had an apology on the tip of her tongue when Emma's voice spoke.

"Henry and Leia being here are the only thing stopping me from ripping your heart from your chest!" Emma said steely, her eyes gleaming over.

"You did that when you fucked that pirate!" Regina blurted out and her rosy skin became a scarlet red.

"After everything that happened in this town before, after all the illusions, tricks, and memory tampering escapades your taking everything at face value." Emma shook her head realizing she was saying too much.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Regina pushed.

"Good day, Madame Mayor." Emma's tone was clipped as she gathered her daughter up and prepared to go ride the horse.

:

:

:

:

:

:

"Mama, did you ride horses when you were lil?" Leia asked holding on tightly to the reins as they trotted along a path.

"No honey, the first time I rode a horse was almost six years ago. A little after I first came here." Emma said. She had made sure that Leia was firmly strapped in but still the little girl was holding on tight.

"Your Mama and Poppa never take you?" The two year old asked in a childlike innocent.

"No baby, they never took me." Emma said softly

"Why not?" The child continued

"Because I never met my Mama and Poppa until I was an adult." Emma always tried to be as honest as possible with her child. Never wanting to be in a position where her daughter felt like she couldn't trust her.

"Oh, its okay cause we go now!" Leia said letting go long enough to pat her mothers hand.

"That's right Lovebug." Emma said bringing the horse to a stop at a creek. Dismounting carefully she helped Leia down before finding a patch of dry grass to lay on with the child.

"Mama, I love you lots" Leia said pressing a kiss to Emma's cheek effectively soothing the burn Regina's reckless comment left on her heart.

"I love you more, Moon Baby!" Emma cooed returning the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Short filler chap. I wanted to expand everyone's view of Emma and Leia's relationship and slow everything down a bit. Thanks for the reviews and following the story =) -NastyNik**

Storybrooke had changed a lot and at the same time not at all since the last time she had been here. People were still as narrow minded as ever. She could still hear the whispers of people who thought that they knew everything and her fingers itched in response. She ignored the glares from random people as she slipped into a booth at Granny's with her daughter for breakfast.

"Mama I get pancakes?" Leia asked with her signature puppy dog expression.

"You can have pancakes without the syrup." Emma looked over her Storybrooke classified at the girl who pouted .

"I just get eggs." Leia sighed kicking the back of the booth.

"Don't swing your feet. Do you want some orange juice?" Emma asked circling three houses that fit their needs.

"Apple juice!" Leia giggled and Emma groaned. Leia had an obsession with anything apple whether it be juice, apple sauce, apple pancakes and the occasional slice of apple pie. Emma had even gone as far to tell the little girl if she ate so many apples she would eventually grow an apple tree in her tummy but the little girl just told her "You silly Mama".

"Okay but only a little bit." Emma sighed. Leia was all her, from down to her looks to most of her mannerisms but an occasional peak of Regina would shine through every once and a while. Ruby came and Emma put in their order before turning to her daughter who was fidgeting in her seat.

"Lovebug do you gotta potty?" Emma asked in a motherly tone.

"No Mama." The child's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Do wanna tell me what your thinking about?" Emma asked the child softly.

"Mama do I gotta Poppa like Neal and Lucy?" Leia asked after a couple of tense minutes. Her pale skin flushed red as if she were embarrassed for asking. Emma held her arms up so she could pick the child up from the other side of the booth. Settling Leia in her lap she began to play with the soft baby curls.

"No baby you don't have a Poppa." Emma sighed.

"Why not?" Leia pouted

"Do you remember how I have magic right?" Emma asked the child, her mind racing a mile a minute trying to figure out how she was going to explain this.

"Yeah Mama, Twue Love!" Leia nodded eagerly

"Well instead of you having a Poppa you got two Mama's. You were made from magic." Emma explained

"I gots another Mama?" Leia asked her bottom lip quivering.

"Baby whats wrong?" Emma asked turning the child so she was looking into her eyes.

"I don't wanna nother Mama!" Leia whined, the flood gates breaking through as big fat tears rolled down her face. Emma got up and escorted the child upstairs to their room after telling Ruby they would be back down for the food in a little bit.

"Leia why don't you want another Mama?" Emma asked trying to find the cause of her child's distress.

"I only want you Mama!" The child sobbed.

"Baby, I'm always gonna be your Mama. Nobody is ever gonna change that. Having two Mama's just means you have two people to love you and take you to ride horses. Or go exploring in the woods." Emma said effectively lightening the mood.

"Really?...Where my other Mommy?" Leia asked curiously.

"You'll meet her later, I promise." Emma said swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Then we be a family?" Leia asked raising an eyebrow and in the moment with one hand on her lip and her eyebrow raised waiting for her question be answered all Emma saw was Regina.

"I don't know baby. What I do know is that me and you will always be a family." Emma blinked back the burning sensation in her eyes.

"Mama I love you. Kiss kiss!" Leia demanded puckering her lips. Emma chuckled obliging the child before they both headed downstairs.

After eating breakfast, they both went out to check out the houses on Emma's list.

"Lovebug, what do you want in our new house?" Emma asked looking at the little girl through her mirror.

"A PUPPY!" Leia squealed causing Emma to chuckle.

"What about Water Chestnut?" Emma asked the tot, referring to the colt that was just born several weeks ago. Emma decided to herself that the suckling was going to be Leia's present for her third birthday that was rapidly approaching.

"We can have water chestnut?" The child questioned pursing her lips together in a firm line.

"If we find a house that is big enough for him and Pegasus.

"We get a backyard?" Leia asked enthusiastically. Growing up in New York City the child had never seen much green even though Emma knew she longed for it. Backyards were a luxury, one her daughter wouldn't be deprived of here in Storybrooke .

"Yeah baby, we'll get a house with a big backyard and a lot of trees. Maybe even a wishing well." Emma winked knowing that two out of three of the house they were going to see have wishing wells.

"Mama I don't got no moneys!" Leia said patting her pockets

"Mama will give you some when we see it." Emma said pulling up to the first house. She knew that this house was perfect for them. The house itself was a reasonable size. Three bedrooms, three baths with a finished basement, however it sat on well over twenty-three acres of land.

"Mama its so big!" Leia giggled.

"Do you think you can see us living here ?" Emma asked the child as they knocked on the door. Katheryn answered it and was surprised to see Emma there.

"Your back?" The older blond gasped

"That's a bit redundant , don't you think? Emma asked sarcastically.

"What are you doing here? After all you've done you think you can just waltz back into town like nothing happened?" Katheryn gaped.

"I know your like a million years old but nobody waltzes in anywhere anymore. I think that its more of a Gangnam style shuffle." Emma said cheekily to the other blond.

"What do you want Emma?" The woman had finally had enough.

"We're here for the open house." Emma replied looking down at her daughter.

"I happen to know that this house is out of your price range." Katheryn mocked.

"How much is it?" Emma asked ignoring the snide remark.

"We already have an offer for 100,000 dollars. So again I don't think this is going to work out for you." Katheryn replied

"I'll put in an offer for 150,000...in cash." Emma smirked.

"Where will you get all that money from?" Katheryn raised an eyebrow.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Emma beamed at her with a deadly smirk.

"Come back same time tomorrow. The owners will be in along with anybody else who will be placing a bid. Good day Emma Swan." Katheryn said closing the door.

"Mama we get our house?" Leia asked her

"yeah baby, were gonna get this house."Emma replied through gritted teeth.

"Can we have tie- getti?" Leia asked as they walked back towards the car.

"Yeah baby, I'll make you bow-tie pasta if you promise to each ALL of the veggies that I put in it." Emma said tickling the child.

"I promise Mama!"The child giggled.

"Alright Lovebug lets see if Auntie Ruby and Uncle Graham want some dinner."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Longest chapter thus far! I just want to thank everybody who has stayed with me and my amateur writing skills throughout this story so far. A special thanks to all the reviewers because I read and take into account everyone of them, they are like little Christmas presents to me so keep em coming!**

Plans had changed, as it always seem to in Emma Swan's everyday life. Apparently Snow was hosting Lucia's celebratory birthday dinner and everyone in the town was going. Somehow in between listening to Leia and Snow beg for them to attend she ended up agreeing to it. So now she was french braiding her daughters hair while the little girl chattered about all the games and activities that were going to be going on at the party. She ended up giving Leia her birthday dress three months before the child was even supposed to wear and and the thought of having to find another one for her to wear was enough for Emma to be slightly flustered. Now the tot in question adorn a lovely sage green and gold dress that had elaborate weaving in it that looked enchanting. She ended up having to thread in the flower head piece in Leia's hair because it was wobbling around her head. Convincing the child to wear a pair of stockings and the flats that went with the dress was a bit harder but Emma promised that if she wore them she wouldn't risk ruining her new riding boots.

"Mama I look pretty!"The child beamed spinning in a circle.

"Lovebug you don't need a dress or a crown to feel or look pretty. Your naturally beautiful." Emma kissed the child's nose earning a giggle.

"Mama you were a dress too?" Leia asked looking at her mothers leggings and over-sized sweater.

"That's the plan. I think I'm gonna go with the white one I bought right before we left New York." Emma explained pulling said dress out of her closet for the child's approval. It was a short white number with a choker style neck. It stopped right above her knee and had two slashes in the back reaching her taunt stomach showing peaks of skin.

"But we not match." Leia furrowed her eyebrows. That had been the latest habit that the child developed, she wanted to do everything that Emma did and she wanted to dress just like her.

"How about if I wear these?" Emma asked holding up a pair of sage green pumps and the child clapped gleefully.

They had to make several stops before they could even think about heading to the party. Snow asked her to pick up candy to refill the kids snack bowl and that afforded Emma the opportunity to grab some sugar free candy for Leia so she wouldn't feel left out.

"Moon Baby, do you want jellies or gummies? She asked her daughter who was looking in the next aisle for a present for Lucia.

"GUMMIES!" The child screeched and Emma was thankful they were the only shoppers here.

"Did you find anything good?" Emma asked walking towards the child who was staring up at the counter in the front of the store.

"Mama you said Lucy a princess like me right?" Leia ignored the question.

"Yes baby, Lucia is a princess." Emma nodded

"I want that crown!"Leia said pointing to one of the smaller tiara's that was in the display case.

"We're supposed to be getting Lucia a present." Emma reminded her.

"Not for me silly. For Lucy." Leia sighed the obvious 'duh' missing from her sentence. Emma glanced back up at the tiara...259.00 dollars for a tiny crown. Looking down at the determined pout on her child's face she groaned knowing that if she didn't get the tiara for Lucia, Leia would have a meltdown in the store.

"Okay but your paying for some of it out of your piggy bank." Emma told the child firmly who sent her a toothy smile.

"Can I have the small tiara with the pink gems?" Emma sighed fishing out three hundred dollars from her purse. The tiara was placed in a black velvet box and then was gift wrapped in the store before they went on to their next destination. Emma made the quick trip to Gold's pawn shop to grab a specialized Epi Pen for Leia, since Storybrooke's pharmacy never dealt with a child with a nut allergy.

"Hey Gold...Belle. I see you guys are heading to the party." Emma felt like she didn't have to be on guard all the time around the couple. Sure Rumple was considered to be the dark one but after everything that happened to her she felt like she really could open her eyes and relate more the him. He was a man who made a mistake that cost him his child and he tried to do anything in his power to change it.

"Ahh yes, this is Belle's doing." Gold fidgeted in his new emerald green suit before he poofed a teddy bear into Leia's arms.

"For the princess" He said with a bow, lips curling into a slight smile at the grin on the child's face.

"Ms. Swan, I remember you saying that you needed to get a new sugar machine for the child. So I took the liberty to grab one for you, when I was out of town several days ago." He said to her handing her the machine and a box that contained 2,000 test strips.

"You...You didn't have to do that." Emma said softly trying to hide the heavy emotion that weighed on her voice.

"Think nothing of it dearie. It's the least I can do after you reunited me with Bae. I know how unkind this wretched town has been since your return, I wish you to know if there is anything you or the child needs I am at your service" Gold explained his reasoning.

"Enough of this heavy talk now. We have a party to attend !"Belle's heavily accented voice lifted the mood.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

"Mama I go play!" Leia whined to her mother who was taking off her jacket. The party was being held in the park. There were games set up at every corner and three bounce house that were filled with kids hyped on sugar. Emma let out a whistle when she saw everything that was there and she couldn't help the slight tinge of jealousy. On her fourth birthday she was being sent back to the group home. She was lucky if on any birthday she escaped being beaten or starved.

"You can play after I tell you everything I need to." Emma chastised the impatient child.

"Yes Mama." Leia said her attention solely on Emma

"You only eat what I give you. That means no candy from anybody, okay?" Emma told her

"Yes Mama." The child repeated

"You don't go anywhere with anybody and you don't take anything from anybody. No hitting, biting or fighting!"Emma laid out the ground rules.

"Yes Mama. No strangers no fight." The child nodded and Emma turned her lose and went to go put her gift on the table.

"Emma you came!" It wasn't the brunette she expected as she turned to greet her son.

"Yeah, it looks like the whole town came." Emma joked and Henry just nodded.

"How you been kid?" Emma asked noticing all the changes since three years ago. It physically made her sick to leave him but she was certain it was for the best.

"I missed you." He blurted out before turning a cherry red.

"I missed you too kid." Emma sighed and couldn't resist pushing several of his brown locks from his face. He gave her a small smile before they were interrupted.

k

"Ms. Swan." Regina said in acknowledgment Emma just nodded not trusting her self not to say a snide remark.

"I believe you've met my girlfriend Tink." Regina said properly introducing the glaring blonde to her.

"Briefly." Emma responded and Henry looked awkwardly between the trio.

"I'll see you later Emma." Henry coughed before leaving.

"See yo around kid." She replied and internally cursed about being left alone with these two.

"Actually I don't think you will. Henry was crushed the last time you just got up and left and if you think that I'm going to let that happen again then your sadly mistaken!" Regina growled out.

"That's fine." Emma shrugged not wanting to give Regina the reaction she was looking for.

"It's fine?" Tink gasped.

"From your shocked reaction I'm guessing that this whole impromptu conversation was your idea." Emma told Tink dryly. "I'm not here to argue, it's Lucia's day and my daughter is enjoying herself." Emma said pointing to the two year old who was running around happily with Lucia.

"I think its funny how you act all high and mighty, you know? Everybody knows what a fraud you are!" Tink spat.

"Is that all? Look Madame Mayor, you are Henry's mother. As much as we disagree right now I show you enough respect not to do anything in Henry's presence. I expect the same level of respect from you and you glitter fairy. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm done with this conversation. I hope that you get the message in it so that we wont have to have a repeat of what happened in Granny's. Good day." Emma snarled before walking off.

"Stop staring at her ass!" She heard Tink hiss to Regina and all she could do was shake her head and smirk.

"It was several hours later before the cake was even cut and they got to pass out the presents. Leia was currently pouting in her mother's lap because she couldn't have a slice a cake but she perked up slightly at the thought of giving Lucia her gift.

"All right Lucy-bear. This one is from you sister." Snow said ignoring Emma's glare at the title.

"Actually the gift is from Leia" Emma interjected.

"Alright its from your cousin then." David said handing the package to the excited five year old. Lucia quickly ripped away at the wrapping and the black box almost fell out of her lap but she caught it at the last moment. Snow helped her open the box. It was almost thirty seconds of complete silence before Lucia screamed loudly.

"Imma princess Mommy!" Her pudgy hands grasped the crown as everyone stared at it in awe. Snow's watery eyes met Emma's who looked away.

"I wonder how long she had to lay on her back to get that!" Tink's voice rang out in the crowd and Emma froze up. Her skin flushed angrily turning a beet red as she unconsciously held tighter onto Leia who whined uncomfortably.

She could feel the blood rushing to her ears and the burning sensation behind her eyes before she stood up abruptly with Leia grabbing her purse.

"Why don't you shut the hell up?" Emma was surprised to hear Belle challenge the blond.

"Emma where you go?" A disappointed Lucia asked running up and grabbing her legs. She bent down as best as she could in a dress and while holding a confused Leia before she told the child.

"Leia and I will come by to see you at your home after your party is done. Right now we just have to go do something important." Emma tried to rid her voice of all the anger she was holding inside for the sake of the kids at the party.

"Okay, I see you later." The child smiled cheerily before skipping off.

"Emma you don't have to go." Snow told her and she realized the brunette was standing there the whole time.

"Yes I do. I'm not going to subject Leia to the idiocy of people who have NO idea what they are talking about. Like I told Lucia, we'll see you guys later if its okay with you." Emma was shaking slightly when she noticed Ruby walking towards her with a smirk and a Graham who looked less than pleased.

"Of course you know you don't have to ask." Snow said before excusing herself when she noticed Ruby and Graham.

"I know that look. What did you do?" Emma managed a smile at her best friend.

"Is it true that blonds all want a nose job? Because now Tinker Bell has a perfectly good excuse to go under the knife." Ruby joked causing her and Emma to chuckle.

"I don't see what's so funny about me having to almost arrest my wife." Graham sighed at the duo.

"Come on babe, it would have been real sexy!" Ruby teased causing Graham to give her a light smile.

:

:

:

:

:

Back in comfortable clothes Emma grabbed a half sleeping Leia out of her Jeep before knocking on her parents door. Feeling tired she allowed David to take Leia from her as she walked through the door.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Emma asked looking around for either of the children.

"Her and Neal were pretty whipped after today. Your mother just put them down." He replied ignoring the way she flinched at the word "mother".

"You can just set her down on the couch she is a pretty chill sleeper." Emma spoke as David set said child down.

"She looks exactly like you." He spoke almost in awe.

"Yeah, she is exactly how I looked as a kid. Just healthier, I was always underweight." Emma said

"She still looks pretty tiny to be almost three" David replied

"She is but it's probably because she has a strict diet. She is a diabetic which means she has trouble regulating her glucose. It gets too high or low she can fall into a coma." Emma informed him.

"She doesn't even look sick." Snow spoke softly starling Emma and David.

"She isn't sick. She just had restrictions on how much sugar she can have." Emma bit out not liking people thinking her daughter was invalid.

"I didn't mean it to sound rude or anything." Snow put up her hands in surrender.

"No its fine, I'm just frustrated" Emma sighed tugging on her hair.

"We are here, if you ever want to talk about it." David said and Snow nodded eagerly.

"I'd tell you if I thought you could handle it." Emma said exasperatedly

"I think we should go. We can come back tomorrow when the kids are all awake." Emma let David carry Leia down to the car as she walked along side Snow.

"See you tomorrow." Snow said firmly seeing her daughter off. She wanted to- No needed to know what caused the haunted look behind her oldest child's eye and she need to know sooner rather than later.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I caught the flu =/ so we can blame this really bad chapter on my temporary insanity. Also to the question about Emma and Snows relationship I realized it didn't exactly match up to how Emma was being portrayed however I was trying to get the point across of Emma being tired of all the arguing so she relaxed for a day or so. With recent events all of her guards will be back up so don't think she is going soft. =)**

The doorbell ringing frantically startled Emma out of a sound sleep as she rushed to get it before Leia woke up. Tripping over several toys and successfully stubbing her of a random piece of furniture she yanked back the door not expecting to see the Mayor.

"What the hell do you want?" Emma hissed, angry at being woken up by the one person she was determined to avoid that day.

"Ms. Swan I came here to discuss a matter with you. May I come in?" Regina asked in a tone that made Emma feel like it was more of a statement. Looking inside of her apartment for any sound of Leia being awake.

"I'm not leaving until I say my peace." Regina tilted her head up at Emma and at the same time managed to look down at her.

"What piece could you have to say? Or am I supposed to be waiting on you to call me a whore again in front of my toddler?" Emma asked dryly

"That wasn't me!" Regina refuted and Emma peered at her intently.

"You got five minutes and then you got to go." Emma grunted walking into her living room leaving Regina to follow her. Regina was surprised at the cleanliness of the small apartment. There were several toys littering various spots of the floor and drawings on the fridge but that was to be expected when having a small child.

"So do tell why you woke me up at 7 am ?" Emma folded her arms fighting back a yawn.

"I wish to discuss what happened at the party." Regina cleared her throat trying to ignore the way Emma's glare was getting under her skin. When Emma didn't verbally respond she continued.

"What happened...what Tink said...it was out of line and uncalled for." Regina swallowed

"If you came here to apologize for her just save it! She hit me twice in front of my daughter, called me a whore in front of her and has tried to physically harm her. You can tell your fiance that if she tries one more thing I won't hesitate to play off of her biggest fear. How is she with swimming now?" Emma sneered.

"This will be the last time you threaten either one of us Emma! You brought this on yourself when you cheated on me! You can't be angry at me for trying to move on!" Regina growled

"I never cheated on you." Emma said in a deadly tone.

"Don't insult my intelligence! I know what I saw." Regina jumped up from the couch she was sitting on.

"You know what you thought you saw! You always were insecure, if I looked at someone else I was automatically interested in them." Emma chuckled humorlessly at the blush that rose to Regina's cheeks.

"Then why the hell were you two half naked?" Regina roared.

"Mama!" Leia squeaked from the door.

"Leia baby what are you doing up?" Emma asked softly walking up to the child who was close to tears.

"I had accident and I heard loud noises. I gots scared." Leia said a few tears breaking free.

"Baby what kind of accident? You aren't wet." Emma said looking at the childs pants

"Are you gonna hurt my Mama?" Leia's bottom lip trembled as she addressed Regina.

"No I'm not gonna hurt her." Regina said before Emma could speak. Suddenly she felt ashamed that the child had witness all the drama that was going on and that her first thought was Regina hurting her mother.

"But you were yelling. That not nice." Leia pointed out leaving Regina at loss for words.

"Lovebug what accident did you have? Emma scooped the child up.

"I got sick Mama. Tummy hurt." Leia whined as Emma pressed a hand to her forehead.

Regina watched in awe as Emma moved gracefully into the kitchen settling the child on her right side of her hip. She pulled out a sippy cup that looked like it had apple juice in it before putting the child on the counter. She pulled out a machine and then ripped open a alcohol wipe before wiping off the child's pointer finger. Leia started to squirm.

"Leia stop I have to check you sugar." Emma told the clammy child as she was finally able to get the blood that get a read on the child's blood.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked confused looking at the machine that beeped out a 89 and a slightly panicked look crossed Emma's face.

"Leia drink your juice." Emma tried to stay calm as she pushed the sippy cup towards Leia's mouth.

"No Mama no want it!" Leia slapped the cup away.

"Baby you have to drink it." Emma pushed the juice one more time only to have Leia start a full on tantrum.

"NO WANT IT! NO!" Leia tried to squirm to try it get down but Emma was holding her to look at her eyes. Dilated pupils, clammy skin, irritability and the fact that her blood sugar was low all pointed to signs of a mild diabetic reaction but Emma didn't know how long she had been like this, since it could have started in her sleep.

"Leia Rubina Swan you will stop this right now!" Emma said in her nonsense voice that normal straighten the toddler out. Not today, the tot continued to kick and scream but at the same time her eyes were becoming droopy.

"Emma maybe she has an upset stomach. Forcing her to drink juice isn't helping anything." Regina told the frantic mother. Without saying a word Emma grabbed the toddler and rushed to the door. Not bothering with shoes she hurried out the house with Regina following quickly behind her.

"Ms. Swan!" Came Regina's indignant call.

"Regina I have to get her to the hospital! She is going to go into shock!" Emma turned only to realize she had forgotten her keys. Regina didn't hesitate pushing them towards her Mercedes. Emma didn't bother to try and grab Leia's car seat she just jumped in the passenger seat before Regina roughly pulled off. They were almost to the hospital with Regina speeding before the brunette spoke.

"What's wrong with her?" Regina asked trying to keep the concern out of her voice.

"She's a diabetic." Emma blinked back tears as she held on tighter to her child.

"My father was one too. Everything will be okay once they get sugar into her." Regina said calmly. Emma didn't respond as they pulled into emergency as several nurses rushed out to greet them.

"What happened ?" A nurse barked at the duo.

"She is having a diabetic reaction. She woke up not feeling well and would drink anything. She isn't allergic to any medicine just peanuts and shellfish. She is almost twenty eight pounds and she is around 30 inches tall." Emma rattled off as she watched Leia being whisked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I just would like to clear a couple of things up before I continue with the next chapter. I realize that I can't make everyone happy when I writing this story. When I first started I had several people tell me that I was moving to fast so I slowed the story down a bit and now I'm going too slow. I take every review and PM into account when I am writing the next chapter ( I read every single one) and then that shapes what I think should happen based off of your views. As for all of the grammar mistakes, I take full responsibility for those. I have been looking for a beta since I joined FanFiction. My first language was Maori and my second was Spanish. I have learned English in the past four years but still struggle sometimes with grammar and using the right placement of words =/. To those who think the story is getting boring I feel I should remind you that I have to clear up several things in the story before I feel like everyone should find out the truth. This will probably take around two chapters to clear up. On the hand of Leia's diabetes. I have a two year old niece who suffers from diabetes so I asked her mother for some help with learning how it affects TODDLERS. For my niece anything under 110 means that she has low blood sugar because of her age. I did some basic research before I started the chapter and children under six blood sugar ranges from 110-180. Adults however anything under 70 is something to worry about. My niece has a issue with taking sugar to help regulate her glucose so her main doctor always has her come in so that she can get either medicine or icing and so they can monitor her. She has yet to have her diabetes under control so her mother takes her to the doctors during her "mild episodes" because she wont eat or drink to get better. I'm deeply sorry if I offended anyone who feels that something they suffer with is not being properly portrayed. Also I would LOVE to remind everyone this is a fiction and AU, not real life soooooo I'm just gonna get onto the next chapter.**

"Family for Leia Swan?" Doctor Well called out and Emma hot out of her chair.

"Is she okay?" Emma was panicking, it had been over three hours since they took the child in and before she sent Regina home.

"She's fine for right now. At this moment she is being treated for strep throat, we've had a lot of kids her age coming into her recently experiencing the same thing. However will her condition we are going to want to take extra precautions. I recommend checking her blood sugar every two hours and making sure she eats every hour, nothing too big because her throat. Here is her prescription, once you sign her out your free to go." The doctor told her before getting another page and leaving.

Emma quickly walked into her daughters room, eyes settling on the miserable child.

"Mama I go home!" Leia pouted as Emma pushed back some of her curls.

"We just have to go get your medicine and we can leave." Emma picked the child up out of the hospital bed before grabbing the sign out papers. Handing them to the nurse at the desk she quickly walked across the hall to the pharmacy to get the medicine.

"Come on Lovebug. We can go home now." Emma walked into the bathroom and summoned her magic to transport her to her apartment. Settling the sick child down in her bed she let her mind wander to when she first started to practice magic as an outlet.

Flashback:

It was in the wee hours of the morning as Emma walked aimlessly through the town until she she stopped the Pawn Shoppe noticing Gold was still inside. The little bell announced her presences to its owner.

"I've been expecting you for sometime, Emma" Gold turned and looked at her with pity filled eyes and she knew that somehow he knew what she suffered at the hands of the pirate.

"Every time I close my eyes...I see him." Emma admitted feeling like a weight was slowly lifting itself off her chest.

"Do you wish for it to go away? There is a simple spell ...on the house of course." Gold watched the broken Sheriff eye every item in the store as if it would jump out and attack her.

"No. I'm sure your aware of my condition and I'm not willing for her to pay the price of that kind of magic." Emma trailed off looking at several of his books on the wall.

"Then how may I help you then? Surely if you aren't here for magic-" He was cut off by Emma's sharp response.

"I never said I wasn't here for magic! I don't feel safe, every where I turn I think he is going to be there and he is going to do it again! I need to feel safe. I'm the fucking Savior!" Emma snapped

"Maybe if you told Regina about what actually happened she would understand." Gold offered

"NO! She can't – she cant ever know about this! Nobody can! I just need you to help me. I need you to teach me magic! So nobody can hurt me like that again!" Emma didn't realize she was crying or that Belle was there until she was being pulled into an embrace. After pulling herself together and wiping her face she turned to a torn Rumple.

"I understand you wish to leave Storybrooke for a while. I know of a sorcerer whose power rivals my own. However I'm not sure given your history if your willing to explore this as an option. She won't coddle you and learning will be a hard task, but she will protect you for the duration of your condition and make sure you are prepared in every way possible." Rumple told her in a serious tone.

"Who is it?" Emma was confused.

"...Cora Mills, Regina's mother" Gold watched her warily.

"Does she know...about everything?" Emma questioned swallowing back her urge to empty the contents of her stomach.

"Yes...she was hoping you'd come to New York so she could help. Say's its her chance at redemption." Gold replied.

"Then I guess I'm heading to New York." Emma licked her chapped lips.

End of Flashback

Cora helped her with everything from preparing for the baby and learning magic. She was there to cut Leia's cord and she helped Emma after the birth through her depression. She spoiled Leia rotten and it was her who told Leia all about her heritage. Emma owed so much to her and all Cora requested was that Leia get the chance to meet her other Mother. That was the main reason Emma was back in Storybrooke and it seemed like she wasn't going to even get the chance to make that right. Falling into a fitful sleep on her sofa, she allowed herself to cry since the first time Leia said Mama.

:

:

:

:

:

:

It was two weeks later when Emma was hit with a strange sensation, like something bad was going to happen. She had just dropped Leia off at the town's daycare center so she could have a conversation with Ruby when the feeling came at full force and Killian strutted through the door with Snow and David. David and Killian were talking like long lost pals and Emma froze up.

"There she is! Emma we need to talk to you!" Snow marched up to the smaller blonde unaware of her inner turmoil. Before anything could happen Ruby flew across the bar with a mug at Killian but was caught by David.

"What the hell Red?" David asked gently pushing her away.

"Get the hell out of here. NOW!" She demanded.

"Red, I understand your Emma's best friend but her and Killian need to talk. It's not just Killian's fault about the whole situation, Emma is as much to blame." Snow said in her usual patronizing voice.

"You think it her fault about what he did? All of you get the fuck out!" Ruby screamed at the trio but Hook just smirked.

"They have a child together. No matter what the history, Hook has the right to know his child. I can't believe after growing up without a father you would deny Leia her's." David shook his head disappointingly. His comment however snapped Emma out of her daze.

"You told him about my daughter?" Emma hissed at her parents, inside she was panicking. Leia was no longer in her womb, it would be harder to protect her because somebody could take her at any time.

"Our daughter love." Hook leered at her causing her to tense up again. She felt just like the scared girl that she was when he violently ripped away her dignity that night.

"Honestly Emma you should have been the one to tell him." Snow shook her head.

"So tell me love, were is my offspring. From what I hear, she has my charms" Hook goaded.

"You and I both know damn well she isn't yours!" Emma spat her hand coming out as she began to immobilize him.

"She is a lovely girl. You taught her well. My merry men said she wouldn't talk to strangers." Hook mocked as Snow and David looked at him confused.

"You said you wanted to meet her...how?" Snow was flustered

"Where the fuck is she?" Ruby punched him in the face splitting his lip as she brought her fist back again crushing his nose under the force of the blow.

"Hit me again and I'll have them slice her fucking throat wide open!" Hook spat blood on the floor causing everyone but Emma to flinch.

"Where is my daughter?" She growled

"Let me go and you might get her back alive!" He snapped at her before magically breaking though her bindings.

"How'd you?... You have magic?" Snow gasped

"It's a wonder what a little pixie dust can do." He sent her a glare before he disappeared in a puff of royal blue smoke.

"Ruby get down to the daycare!" Emma demanded before turning her attention to her parents.

"What the fuck did you do?" She hissed causing them to back up.

"Emma I'm sure she's fine! He wouldn't hurt his own child." Snow spoke naively causing Emma to punch her full force in the face. David went to defend her but was thrown haphazardly across the dinner.

"I told you he isn't her fucking father!" Emma gritted out before she calmed herself. Waving her hand she made Lucia and Neal appear. The children confused ran towards their mother.

"Mommy!" They screamed happily embraced as David ran over to the kids.

Emma let then embrace before she waved her hands again and they were gone.

"Emma what did you do?" Snow cried out at the expression on her daughters face.

"If you hurt them!" David started

"You'll do what? Sit your ass down _Prince_!" Emma spat out at him.

"Emma their just kids. If your mad at us, don't take it out on them." Snow pleaded.

"Shut the hell up! Your mouth has always gotten you in trouble. First Daniel...if anything happens to my daughter, you will NEVER see your children again." Emma seethed.

"Emma please!" Snow was openly sobbing in her husbands arms.

"I have this urge to kill you both where your standing but I have to go find my daughter!" Emma had already poofed to the daycare center before they could respond.

"Ruby is she here!" Emma ran up to her friend who was torn between looking like she wanted to rip apart the daycare provider or just start crying.

"They didn't even notice she was gone until I showed up. They went to the park today and apparently that's the last time anyone saw her." Ruby swallowed

"...She's two! How the hell do they lose a baby?" Emma's voice cracked before she hid her emotions behind her mask.

"I have to make a phone call." She murmured before walking away slowly. Pulling out her phone she dialed the number she had memorized, it rang three times before the receiver picked up.

"...Emma?!" The voice sounded happy and Emma hated that she was about to break their bubble.

"Cora he took her! Hook took my baby!" She sank to her knees before she started sobbing.

**Sooo yeahh here it is. I sped things up a bit for you guys. I just wanted to add that it takes a lot for me to actually write a chapter and then post it for you all. I love feed back positive and negative but again I'm only human so yeah when you PM me or leave rude reviews it kinda hurts my feelings. SOOO Shoutout to all the people who have helped me with suggestions and making me feel motivated **


	9. Chapter 9

**This was kind of thrown together at the last minute. I must have written this at least five times until I decided to go with this one. I hope you enjoy it and I love your support. This has been a very hard journey for me and you guys make it worth it. **

It had only taken Cora twenty minutes before she appeared next to a broken Emma. She didn't hesitate to gather Emma up and poof them to Henry's old castle. She held the blond while she broke down, sobs racking her body before she got the courage to speak.

"Tell me what happened?" Cora rubbed Emma's back as her sobs subsided.

"He took her, because of Snow and David. They thought she was his." Emma swallowed.

"Why would they think that? Regina...you didn't tell them that she was Regina's?" Cora asked looking pointedly at Emma.

"I meant to honestly I did. But she hated me more than when I left. She carried it over to Leia and I wanted to protect her from that. Regina never would have believed me, she would have denied Leia I couldn't have that! Leia can't ever feel like she isn't wanted!" Emma gulped down mouthfuls of air as her body heaved.

"This is a mess! We need to go get the rest of the town so that we can straighten this out." Cora said but was interrupted when she felt a pool of magic tug on her. Ten minutes later they ended up in the deep in the forest along with every other town's folk. Hook had Ruby in his arm with a knife pressed to her neck as he smirked when Emma came into view. Emma turned and looked for Cora who was nowhere to be found.

"The old lady is at the diner. You can thank your ex for all of this!" Hook said pointing to Regina who scowled at him.

"What the hell do you want Hook?" Emma hissed stalking towards him.

"Bring her down! On her knees!" He commanded to Regina who complied. Emma glared at the brunette.

"He has Henry." Regina replied and Emma felt her heart sink a little bit more.

"This position is very familiar isn't it?" Hook whispered walking up to her. His hand caressed her face as she pulled away violently.

"All of you are here as witnesses! I mean its only fitting seeing as all of you played a part in helping to break the Savior. Ruby I want you to show everyone what happened that day." Hook smirked before walking back.

Silent tears cascaded down Emma's face as she was thrust back into her past. All that she had worked towards in the past four years were crumbling right before her eyes, as she zoned in on the one person who single handily destroyed her happy ending. Killian "Hook" Jones was her catalyst and everyone else was a pawn in his sick twisted game. Now he held her daughter in his grasp.

_Flashback: Four Years Ago._

_Nausea, heartburn, sore boobs and two missed periods were the result of the little peanut growing inside of her uterus. Emma was giddy to get home to her girlfriend to share the news about their new arrival. The couple had been trying to get pregnant for the last couple of months with no success and disappointment was quickly settling in. Regina had even gone as far to suggest IVF but Emma didn't want to pick sperm out of a catalog, she'd rather just adopt. Rushing out of the clinic she bumped into Hook who had a solemn look on his face._

"_Swan, what are you doing coming from a Parenthood clinic?" Hook narrowed his eyes at her, before he schooled his features. He studied her body language and the way her hand flew up involuntarily to clutch her flat stomach and he knew. Rage boiled up inside of him at the thought of Emma having anybody else child._

"_Hey Killian, I really have to go. See you around?" Emma said in a rush trying to walk around him. Quickly without thinking he grasped her arm almost painfully. Loving the hiss of pain the emanated from her mouth._

"_Not so fast love, I tracked you down because I have something that you want and you have something that I want." Killian leered at her and Emma took several steps back._

"_Are you feeling okay? What could you possibly have that I want?" Emma's eye brows furrowed deep in thought._

"_The heart of your __**True Love**__." He spat at her in disgust._

"_How'd you get her...Where is it? Give it to me now Hook!" Emma's flustered attitude quickly turned sour when she realized what was happening._

"_Ahh ahh ahh. Every pirate has his price." Hook smirked._

"_Whatever it is you can have it! Just give me Regina's heart!" Emma said quickly without thinking about the consequences._

"_I wonder if you'll be so quick when you hear my price. Not that you have a choice in the matter. You either come with me back to your apartment or I shove my hook right through that pale milky skin and extract that baby right from your stomach! He whispered harshly grabbing Emma before she had time to reject. Using a bit of fairy dust he got off of Tink from her part of the deal he poofed them to Emma's old apartment._

"_Killian, you don't have to do this! We can just pretend this never happened!" Emma felt panicked, a knowing feeling of dread rising in the pit of her stomach._

"_It didn't have to come to this. You could have just chose me, instead you went to the Evil Queen to be screwed ! Hook said advancing on her , until he boxed her into a corner._

"_Don't call her that!" Emma growled momentarily forgetting what the situation was until he ripped her shirt of with his hook._

"_Pity. At last no worries love. I will fix you! You think its okay to be some dyke slut, so I'm going to treat you like the whore you are." He spat before stalking toward the corner of the other room to retrieve an item. When he returned he could see Emma heading towards the door._

"_Love, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have a very personal lesson I learned from the crocodile that if you crush a person's heart, there is no second chance." He said tauntingly, giving it a slight squeeze when she whipped around._

"_DON'T! I'll do whatever!" Emma said her tears where now running freely._

"_Now that's the spirit! However we do need an audience for what I have in mind." He smirked before saying something into the heart that Emma couldn't make out. _

"_Now, on your knees!" He demanded walking all the way up to her, Regina's heart still in his hand. Emma quickly sunk to her knees, her head facing towards the floor. She didn't want Hook to see the fear in her eye's knowing he would only gain pleasure from it. She nearly threw up when she heard him unfasten his trousers and his appendage sprung out._

"_Open your mouth!" He demanded gripping himself in one hand. When Emma didn't comply he grabbed her hair and yanked on it before he repeated himself._

"_Open your mouth wench!" He gleamed when she did as she was told before stuffing himself past her teeth._

"_If you even think about biting me, its bye bye Regina!"_

_By now tear were streaming down her face in a flood, snot was coming from her nose and her body was racked with sobs. After several minutes he stopped and told her to undress him and then herself. He had to slap her around a couple of times before she complied leaving herself in her bra and panties and hook in a pair of underwear. A frantic knock sounded at the door and Hook looked like a kid on Christmas._

"_Go and get that would you." He demanded squeezing gently on the heart knowing she would respond. She pulled open the door and was greeted with the sight of her girlfriend and their son when she realized what this must have looked like._

_"__Regina...I swear it isn't what it looks like!" Emma couldn't stop the tears that were flooding her face as she looked at her lover's disgusted expression._

_"__Save it Miss. Swan! I should have known." Regina stalked away angrily. Emma turned towards Henry with pleading eyes_

_"__Kid..." Emma sighed as Henry's eyes shot between her and Hook, both in a state of undress but not naked_

_"__I can't believe you! You were supposed to be her happy ending! I hate you, your not my mom!" Henry shouted, his face a beet red. At Emma's shocked expression he continued._

_"__Your a dirty whore! I should have never brought you to Storybrooke!" He pushed her before leaving._

_Emma was stunned silent, when Hook slammed the door beside them._

_"__You did this. You set this all up!" Emma gasped struggling to breath through her sobs._

_"__Well, I had my own little fairy god-mother if you will." Hook smirked_

_"__I have to get out of here!" Emma cried searching blindly for her clothes. She turned her back on him for a second before realizing that was a mistake. He had her pressed face down on the cold tile floor before she could even blink. She kept thinking that Regina would come back and save her she had to. The blow from her hitting her head to the ground had her dizzy, and she didn't even realize that she was calling out for her girlfriend until someone tackled the pirate to the ground. By then it was already to late, he defiled her. Ripped away something that not even time could sew back together._

_"__Emma you have to get up. I don't know how long he's gonna stay down!" Emma's head snapped up at the voice landing on the brunette._

_"__...Ru-Ruby...?" She sobbed trying to push herself off the ground._

_"__Its gonna be okay! I'm going to take you to Granny's and then I'll have Graham come deal with this. Do you want me to call Regina?" Ruby asked helping her up. Throwing a huge blanket over Emma's now nude body she ushered her down the stairs and into her car._

_"__No, she can't know about this. Nobody can know about this!" Emma said frantically._

_"__Emma there is nothing to be ashamed of. You didn't do anything wrong!"Ruby told her firmly._

_Emma laughed humorlessly "I'm supposed to be the Savior and I couldn't even save myself. He had her heart! Shit we have to go back for it!" Emma turned to Ruby frantically _

_"__Where is it?" Ruby asked taking off her cape. She didn't even question what she was about to do, not after seeing the broken look in Emma's eyes._

_"__On the couch, next to where it happened." Emma opened the door to the car to expel the contents of her stomach. Ruby marched determinedly to the apartment and Emma sat wringing her fingers. Ten minutes past and she was prepared to go in after Ruby when the brunette came down the stairs with a self-satisfied smirk on her face._

_"__Are you okay? What happened? You were up there so long I got worried!" Emma rambled and Ruby put a gentle hand on her shoulder and immediately retracted it at Emma's harsh flinch._

_"__I was just making sure he could never do what he did to you to anyone every again. Do you want to go to the hospital? Check on the baby?" Ruby asked starting the car up._

_"__How'd you know?" Emma asked softly, she was in a daze._

_"__I have heightened senses. I can hear the heart beat. Nice and Strong. " Ruby shrugged._

_"__No how'd you know what was happening? How'd you know to save me?" Emma asked looking at Ruby._

_"__I was just walking, something kept telling me which way to turn. Kind of like a pull. Then I heard you screaming. I could smell the blood...and your fear." Ruby swallowed_

_Emma nodded numbly. "You saved me and my baby" Ruby didn't know how to respond she just handed Emma the heart._

_End of Flashback_

Ruby deftly dropped the dream catcher on the ground, her body shaking with rage as Hook made her reveal Emma's darkest hour. Emma ignored the gasps and stares from all of the people who turned their backs on her when she was just the towns harlot. She avoided looking at her parents and Regina who were staring at her like they seen a ghost. Finally something dawned on her.

"It was you!"She hissed turning on Tink who was in Regina's arms.

"Ms. Swan..." Regina swallowed looking at the deadly look in Emma's eyes. She couldn't swallow past the guilt of what she had just seen. Emma's eyes glazed over and with a flick of her wrist Regina just went flying.

"Guess it wasn't true love after all!" Hook laughed

"I'll deal with you in a second!" Emma seethed turning back to Tink.

"It was you." She chuckled even though it sounded like death itself.

"Emma!" Regina stepped up again trying to stop her from attacking Tinker Bell. She was confused on why Emma was wasting her time on Tink when she should be trying to kill Hook.

"One more word and after I kill her, I will kill you." Emma said shooting Regina a glare.

"I can't believe I didn't see it until now. You were there after her heart first went missing. All "beat up" waiting on her to fall into your arms for your brave try to save her heart from evils unknown." Emma was walking around Tink like she was going to pounce any second.

"You gave him the fairy dust and her heart. You were one of the only people that knew we were trying for a baby and you couldn't stand it. So you set me up to be raped?" Emma scoffed in disbelief.

"I didn't know he was going to rape you! He said that you flirted with him, that you wanted it!"Tink blurted out.

"Tink?..." Regina sounded hurt as she staggered back slightly.

"Oh boohoo you! Cry me a fucking river." Emma spat at her before thrusting her hand in Tink's chest.

"Emma don't do this! Think about Leah!"Tink cried.

"Its Leia you dumb fuck and because of you she is probably somewhere scared right now. However I'm gonna take my time with you." Emma blew on the fairy who disappeared along with her heart in two separate locations

"Marvelous!" Hook clapped and in an instant Emma was behind him ripping his heart out as he gasped in shock, not knowing she could teleport.

"If you kill me, you'll never find your daughter!" He gasped out but something in his eyes told Emma he was bluffing. Focusing all her energy in her mind, Leia came into view. She was at the stables sleeping on a pile of hay.

"You are going to die today, in front of everyone. Your going to suffer the same way I did but much much worse." Emma gritted out before making him disappear.

"Emma, my goodness why didn't you ever say anything! You just let us believe that you would-" Snow cried approaching her daughter who silenced her with a look.

"All of you believed what you wanted to!" Emma scoffed before turning towards Ruby.

"Leia is at the stables, sleeping in an empty stall. Do you think you can get her for me?" Ruby was the only person who she spoke to in her normal voice.

"You know you don't have to ask! Emma I'm sorry, I didn't want to." Ruby looked ashamed.

"It's fine. It was going to come out eventually. Me and Leia owe you our lives for everything you've done for us. Your the closest thing to family that we got Red." Emma graced her with a genuine smile.

"I'll gather Leia and meet you back at Granny's" Red said before heading out.

"Where did you send her?" Regina asked sharply causing Emma to zero in on the older women.

"I honestly don't think that matters much, Madame Mayor!" Emma said steely.

"Emma you have every right to hate her, hate me and everybody else. But I need answers! I spent over three years of my life with her. I need to know why she did this!" Regina pleaded.

"That's funny. You never wanted answers from me, you just thought you knew everything! How was it? To make me out to be a whore , to turn on me so easily when all I have ever done was fight and protect all of you! Was it easy? To chose your happy ending over the life of a three year old?" Emma spat, her questions piercing the hearts of everyone around. Nearly all of them close to tears.

"All of you are pathetic. If its so important to you then Mayor Mills then lets go!" Emma said teleporting both of them. When they landed she noticed they were in Emma's old apartment, she could still see the old blood on the floor and the side of the couch from Emma's attack. Tinker Bell was tied to a chair and her eyes lit up when they landed on Regina. Regina looked around for Emma only to see her transport behind Tink.

"Boo!"Emma said from behind Tink who jumped in fright.

"Regina you have to help me!" Tink cried and Emma raised an eyebrow at the fairy.

"I just want to know if its true." Regina glared at the fairy daring her to lie.

"Gina! I love you!" Tink shouted trying to deflect the question.

"Is. it. True? Regina asked one more time walking right up to the fairy.

"Yes alright! All of it is true!" Tink screamed

"I just wanted you to fucking notice me! But your head was too caught up in Emma's ass you were never coming down! Everything I did and done was for you! So you could have a real happy ending. But even that shit didn't work! You still cried her name out whenever we have sex and you talk about her in your sleep! You never loved me!" Tink spat as her eyes flamed up.

Regina reached out and struck her.

"You little fucking bitch! I trusted you!" Regina spat on her before she punched her again.

"You can make this out to be all my fault but you were the one who left her there Regina! That was all you. I know you heard her call out for you but you kept moving. You can't love! You can't even fucking feel!" Tink sneered causing Regina to flinch. Emma watched on intently and she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying the pain on Regina's face.

"I mean look at all the things that you did to your True Love, lets not forget about her bastard!" Tink continued a crazy look dawning her eyes.

Emma grabbed a kitchen knife and sharpened it magically before slicing open Tink's cheek. Reveling in the blood as it made its way down her face she turned to Regina.

"I think you got your answers" She said coldly before she began making small but deep cuts all of tinks body while the fairy screamed. It wasn't until her phone rang that she stopped.

"Hello..." Emma asked cheerily already knowing who was calling her.

"Mama I need you!" She could tell Leia was crying.

"Okay Lovebug, I'll be right there. Stay with Auntie Ruby or your Grandma until I get back. Love you baby" Emma cooed into the phone, while she held the bloody knife in her hand.

"Okay Mama hurry I want my kiss!" Leia said before hanging up.

"I was going to draw this out. Maybe heal you and then start all over again but plans always have a way of changing." Emma dropped the knife before making Tink's heart appear.

"I mean I got the taste of betrayal three years ago. Its bittersweet, don't you think?" Emma asked turning towards Regina who swallowed.

"Like you said you did spend three years of your life with her. It seems only fitting since you two love each other that you be the one to end her." Emma said holding out the heart to Regina who took it hesitantly.

"You did all of this and you thought you'd end up with a happy ending?" Regina asked coldly her voice taking on her Evil Queen persona.

"We were happy Regina until she came back!" Tink seethed, feeling lightheaded from the blood loss.

"No we were content! I was never happy or in love with you! I cared for you because you helped me through a difficult time. But in reality your the one who cause this!" Regina began squeezing the heart much like she did Graham's until it became dust.

"I didn't get nearly as much satisfaction as I should out of that." Emma chuckled turning to leave the apartment.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked following right behind her.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm going to see my child." Emma narrowed her eyes at the mayor. At the mention of Leia, Regina perked up.

"Leia...she's – I have a daughter." Regina said in awe.

"By blood maybe. But Leia is MY daughter. All the shit you did to us...to her alone would be enough for me to crush your heart. But then I remember how much I sacrificed for it." Emma shook her head before a puff of magic encased her.

**Hooks death in the next chapter and a whole lot more. Thanks for all the kind reviews and feedback =)**


	10. Chapter 10

Regina knew deep in her heart it was a bad idea, yet she couldn't stop herself from going to Granny's in search of the blood. Gathering the courage to stroll into the small diner, her eye's landed on Emma and lingered on the tiny figure in her lap. That was her daughter, a child she had no hand and helping raise and the thought alone caused some bile to rise in the back of her throat. Emma , Leia and an unknown figure sat alone in a small corner of the diner, separate from everyone else and Regina couldn't help but feel guilty. This had been something Emma had to deal with and Leia by proxy, it all seemed to much to handle.

"I don't know how to even begin to heal from this! Don't think I haven't tried. I never wanted for things to end up this way! Emma spoke harshly to the woman across from her. Her face blanched of color when her eyes landed on Regina and the other two occupants followed her line of vision. Tearing her gaze away from Emma, Regina felt like she was physically punched in the stomach by a blast from her past.

"Mother...how, what are you doing here?"Regina gaped at the older brunette.

"Nana you know da mean lady?" Leia asked loudly as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Regina didn't have time to mask the look of hurt that graced her face before Emma and her mother saw it. Regina tried to blink back the burning sensation in her eyes at the irony of the whole situation. On one handed Henry had hated her for the curse even after she raised him for ten years, on the other here was her daughter who she just found out about and she hated her for her actions against her mother.

"Honestly Emma!" Cora chastised causing Emma to look sheepish.

"It's not like I encouraged her! Regina _earned_ that title all on her own." Emma grumbled

"I understand that everything hasn't been smooth sailing but you had to know this was going to hurt in the end." Cora looked at the blonde semi-disappointed

"Hurt? No I don't think she knows what that means. It may sting for a little but she'll get over it." Emma said coolly

"Mama da lady look sad. Did da mean hurt her too?" Leia asked turning Emma's head towards her.

"I guess you could say that Lovebug." Emma swallowed looking into a pair of identical eyes.

"Regina come sit. I'm sure we have a lot to discuss." Cora scooted down in the booth.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea..." Regina was able to rasp out her voice heavy with unshead tears.

"I insist!" Cora said firmly eyeing her daughter with a withering glare.

"If she doesn't want to, don't try and make her. You can't force her to care about her" Emma glared at Cora gesturing to the child in her lap.

"I do care, otherwise I would be here!" Regina said firmly. She didn't like the taste that was left in her mouth after Emma implied she wouldn't want to be around her child.

"I was jut merely trying to respect you and give you space." Regina continued as she slid rigidly into the booth next to her mother.

"Yet you still showed up here." Emma mocked with a fake smile her arm unconsciously tightening around Leia who whined for a moment before settling back down.

"Emma that is enough. Open yourself up and allow yourself to hear what Regina has to say." Cora snapped at the blonde who pouted.

"Fine!" She grunted.

"How you know my Nana?" Leia asked Regina cocking and eyebrow.

"Your Nana is my mother." Regina said stiffly sending her mother a grateful smile.

"She's your Mama? That means your my sister!" The tot clapped thinking that she just figured out a great mystery. She was unaware of the tension her comment caused the three adults in the diner. Cora looked at Emma pointedly.

"Either you tell her or I will." Cora warned

"You don't have the right!" Emma spat unable to control her anger at being boxed into a corner.

"I understand you being wary of revealing this but it's only going to hurt everyone in the long run. Including Leia. This was the whole point of you coming back to Storybrooke. I understand you want everyone who hurt you either directly or indirectly to suffer but it shouldn't be at the expense of Leia's happiness." Cora said firmly. Emma just stared at the older brunette who helped her throughout her entire pregnancy. She never asked for anything in return besides Regina get the opportunity to know her daughter. Slumping her shoulder in defeat she glared at Regina and Cora before she turned her attention to Leia.

"Lovebug do you remember when we talked about you not having a Papa?" Emma asked turning the toddler around in her lap to face her.

"I gots to Mama's." Leia nodded eagerly

"Remember how I promised you'd meet your other Mama someday?" Emma asked the child who nodded so fast Emma thought her head was going to pop off.

"I think now is a good time, what about you?" Emma asked leaving the choice up to the toddler.

"I wanna meet her!" Leia clapped excitedly.

"Okay baby. You already met Regina but she isn't your sister." Emma swallowed harshly, her eyes burning.

"But Mama, her Mama is Nana." Leia pursed her lips together tightly.

"Lovebug Regina is your other Mommy." Several tears managed to break free as Emma finally said the words out loud. Leia was silent for a couple of minutes before she shook her head violently.

"Nu huh! She already gots a baby! He Henry!" Leia continued to shake her head no.

"Henry is my son but he is also your Mama's son. He came from her tummy." Regina watched the duo helplessly.

"But your mean! You mad Mama sad! You no like us!" Leia practically shouted as Emma chocked back a sob.

"Lovebug, that was before she knew you were her baby. I promise you from now on she is gonna be rel nice to you." Emma pressed a kiss to Leia's temple.

"What bout you? You gots to be nice to Mama!" Leia told Regina with a glare that nearly rivaled her own.

"I promise I'll be nice to your Mama." Regina promised a few of her own tears falling. Leia squirmed underneath the table before she popped up next to Regina.

"I be your baby?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes Princess you'll be my baby." Regina nodded and caught the child who flew into her lap. Emma rushed from the table before fleeing to the bathroom. Regina look torn between the child in her lap and the child's mother in the bathroom.

"Go on, I'll watch her." Cora said taking Leia who snuggled into her side.

Regina swallowed deeply before heading into the bathroom after Emma. When she got there she noticed how pale the blonde actually was as she rinsed her face with cold water.

"I need to get this off my chest so I just want you to hear me out before you interrupt me. I am so sorry for everything that I have put you through for the past three years. Instead of being there and protecting you and our daughter I turned my back on you. Nothing I say or do can ever erase the pain I have cause you. I allowed my own pain, not mater how shallow turn our son against you. I stood by at watched as nearly everyone in the town turned against you and said nothing. Hell I entered a relationship with one of the people responsible for the whole entire thing. I let her belittle you and assault you because I felt that you deserved it. You acted like nothing had happened, like what we built was nothing! I was just so angry and so hurt that I refused to see the truth. I ignored all the hints that you dropped because I was so sure that what I saw was the truth...What I'm trying to say is that if you need time, then I will gladly give it. If you want space away so that you can figure everything out without the painful reminder of me then I understand. I'm just asking for a second chance to get to know Leia and to make things right with you." Regina breathed deeply noting the mask Emma had slipped back on. The blonde took three heavy breathes before she replied.

"I don't think this a situation where sorry is going to cut it. I won't keep you away from Leia, but I swear to God if you hurt her not even your mother can save you." Emma spoke seriously but she didn't glare at the Queen.

"I won't hurt her." Regina said firmly.

"It's going to take time and I'm not sure if I am ever going to get over this but I willing to try for my daughter. Her happiness precedes mines and it wont do her any good for me to be kicking your ass every weekend ." Emma's mouth quirked in a slight smile before it vanished and she mutter a loud 'shit'.

"What? What is it?" Regina was concerned.

"I forgot my little pirate problem. I have to go, this has to end today!" Emma stalked out of the bathroom and up to the booth.

"I uh, I have to g deal with the second part of the situation." Emma said careful of little ears.

"I'm going with you!' Regina said finally catching up with her.

"Well he does love audiences." Emma grimaced.

"Can you watch Leia until Ruby shift is over. She can keep her until we get back." Emma asked Cora who nodded. Emma turned to talk to Ruby while Cora spoke to her daughter.

"Whatever happens, you can't let Emma kill the pirate!" Cora whispered harshly

"Excuse me? He deserves to die!" Regina said in outrage.

"Yes but she is already walking a fine line. If she is to be the one to kill him, she fall over the edge. If you care for her, you'll do what needs to be done!" Cora said firmly.

"You mean I have to do it?" Regina asked in confusion.

"Precisely, I shall be there when the time comes. Let her expel some of her hatred, just don't let it control her. I will be there to hold her back while you finish it!" Cora's voice was devoid of emotion and it reminded Regina of her childhood.

"Let's go." Emma jerked her head to Regina. She lead her out to a blue Jeep and Regina looked confused.

"Where is that hideous yellow contraption ?" Regina pursed her lips together just like Leia did earlier.

"I put it in storage. It wasn't the safest for a newborn but I couldn't find it in me to junk it. Henry can have it if he wants it when he is older." Emma shrugged starting the car. She drove a little ways into town before stopping at Main Street. There was already a large crowd, demanding the pirates head as Hook stood there shackled down.

"How lovely of you to grace us with your presence." Hook said mockingly, however his eyes lost their gleam. He looked sullen, like a person on death row. Which in some ways he was, he just wouldn't be waiting twenty years for his punishment.

"The time for justice is now!" Came a shout from the crowd as Emma approached the pirate.

"I am not here for justice today!" Emma snarled as the crowd gasped.

"He deserves death!" Came another cry.

"And he shall have it! However I am not as naive as my parents in the quest of justice! There is no such thing. I have come to receive what is rightfully mine and that alone is vengeance." Emma spat causing the person who said it to cower back.

"Well do get on with it love." Hook said in a bored tone.

"I am going to take my time." Emma waved her hand a small knife appeared. " This should be very fun!" She smiled at him evilly causing Regina to shudder. She could see what her mother meant and she refused to let Emma tumble down that path.

Emma walked up to the pirate with purpose, gliding her knife down his cheek biting into the flesh. Without further warning she thrust the knife into his shoulder blade twisting it, eliciting a strangled scream from Hook. Emma tsked in disappointment.

"Surely you can do better than that!" She repeated the action in the same spot twice more. Until she got the full on scream.

"That's the spirit!" She mocked using his own words on him. "On your knees!" She demanded meeting him glare. When he refused she plunged the knife deep into his groan, and he fell sobbing.

"Why the tears? You didn't cry why the positions were reversed!" She spat and Regina flinched at the memory from the dream catcher. Emma's hand began to glow bright as she reached out and touched his face, he screamed out louder than before.

"You see, our sins have a way of catching up to us!" Regina gasped when she realized Emma was play with old magic. The kind that made you relive the pain that you cause other, only tenfold.

" Yes but I fixed you of your sins, slut!" Hook seethed out in pain and Emma literately lost it. Anywhere she could hit, she made the knife plunged in and out of his body, a small pool of blood formed as Regina stepped forward. She noticed her mother followed her motion unsure of when she had exactly arrived she pushed it to the back of her mind. Gathering her magic she pushed Emma away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Emma roared but was immobilized by Cora who walked up to her. Regina didn't meet her demanding glare as she stalked towards Hook and plunged her hand into his chest.

"She is doing what I asked of her. I couldn't allow you to do this Emma. You'll understand later." Cora whispered to the blonde who was struggling to break free.

"I need to kill him!" Emma screamed

"Just let her do this for you." Cora cooed calming the girl down with magic.

Regina looked over at the blonde and she could see how broken she was. She held her gaze as she slowly squeezed the her until the man laid limp and the heart was dust. Summoning a torch she lit his body aflame, not giving him the proper pirate funeral was her last blow to him.

"Why'd you do that?" Emma gritted out as she stalked up to her ex.

"If I let you do it, he would have won. That would have been the straw that broke the camels back and you truly would feel broken. I did it for you and I did it for Leia. I only hope that in time you forgive me." Regina said before walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Small chapter, next one should be up tomorrow =) Or today whatever you call it lol. Read & review and ALL mistake are mine **

"Mama?" The hesitancy in Leia's voice caused Emma to drop everything that she was doing to gie the two year old all of her attention. It was ten o'clock at night and Leia was supposed to be asleep but looking down at the child's wet pajama bottoms she knew that was the reason.

"Lovebug did you have an accident?" Emma asked walking over to the small tot.

"I had a bad dream." Leia whimpered with a nod.

"Do you remember what it was about?" Emma scooped the child up careful not to get soiled herself as she made her way into the child's bedroom.

"I need Mommy." Leia whined squeezing onto Emma's neck. She was shaking like a leaf as she clung to her mother.

"Baby I'm right here." Emma cooed rubbing the child's back.

"No Mama, Mommy! My other Mommy, da bad man hurt her!" Leia was crying by the time she finished explaining what she meant.

"You want Regina?" Emma asked, just a bit hurt.

"Mama da bad man hurt her!" Leia repeated between her cries. Emma was stuck. On one hand she didn't want to call the brunette, she didn't even want to deal with her after she betrayed her for the second time. On the other hand she couldn't let her personal feeling override her daughter's happiness, so against her better judgment she slipped out her phone and dialed the number she didn't even remember having in the first place.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

"What?" The brunette snapped causing Emma to bring the phone away from her ear in surprise.

"If this is a bad time, I can call back later." Emma said dryly.

"Emma...?" The brunette asked her voice considerably lighter.

"No, its the boogeyman." Emma replied sarcastically.

"Is everything okay? Is Leia okay?" Regina sounded worried and it made Emma swallow back another retort.

"I guess that's a question she wants to ask you. She had a bad dream and wanted to make sure you were okay." Emma explained

"Can I- …..Can I talk to her? Please?" Regina asked softly

"I wouldn't have called if you couldn't." Emma couldn't help herself as she put the phone on speaker phone.

"Mommy...?" Leia asked tentatively and Emma could hear Regina suck in a deep breath at the title.

"Yes honey?" Regina's voice was husky, and Emma was assuming she woke the Mayor up from her sound sleep. It reminded her of when Regina was cranky at being woken up when she got home from the station. The memory make Emma cringe at the feelings it brought up.

"I had a bad dream." Leia sniffled

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" Regina asked sounding a little more alert.

"Da bad man hurt you. Then he was gonna hurt me and Mama." Leia whimpered again snuggling into Emma who held the child tighter.

"Baby I'm fine I promise. Your Mama's fine too. I won't let any bad man hurt you." Regina assured the tot.

"Mama too?" Leia asked innocently

"Your Mama won't let anybody hurt you either!" Regina said quickly, her undertone was...prideful.

"You wont let da bad man hurt my Mama right?" Leia asked catching both of the woman off guard. Regina was the first to recover.

"I won't let anybody hurt your Mama." Regina voice caught deep in her throat at the confession and Emma found herself getting aggravated.

"Okay Lovebug tell her night so we can get you back to bed." Emma tried to keep any emotion out of her voice.

"Night Mommy, love you." Leia whispered as she kissed the mouth piece of the phone.

"I love you too Leia." Regina replied before Emma took the phone off of loud speaker.

"Uh Thanks" Emma managed to get out.

"It was no problem really. Don't hesitate to call if you ever need anything" Regina responded quickly.

"No offense Madame Mayor but I still don't trust you. I called for Leia's sake and if she ever wants to talk to or see you I won't keep her away but don't forget I have been doing this on my own for over three years." Emma replied once Leia was out of earshot.

"And that's my fault? You should have told me she was mine!" Regina was too tired to filter herself.

"I was going to! Then everything happened and you didn't want to speak to me! I knew that if I told you, you'd laugh in my face or you'd take her away from me. You already had Henry, I wouldn't have been able to survive if I lost her to." Emma blurted out her biggest insecurity.

"...I never would have taken her. I know that you would have told me, that you were going to tell me. I'm sorry for implying that." Regina sighed through the phone. She could hear Emma heavy breathes, most likely due to anger.

" Emma are we ever going to be able to fix this? I don't want to fight anymore." Regina continued.

"Fighting is all I can do right now. I'm still so angry at everything and everyone. I've never been so hurt, so _broken_ before. I held onto the fact that I would be the one to end Hook's life for everything that he did to me, to us and then you took that from me again! I feel like I'm being forced all over agin! I was forced to relive everything that happened. I was forced into being the town's slut! I was forced to tell Leia about you. Everybody in this town has taken something from me! But what you took I don't know if I could ever get it back. This whole time I thought it was Hook who had broke me but now I realized I could have lived with it and gotten past it. It was you! You turned your back on me, you broke me! So the answer to your question is I don't know. I don't know if its even fixable." Emma ranted.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." She sounded sorry, and clearly she was crying on the other end of the receiver.

"Just because your sorry doesn't mean shit! It doesn't change anything its just a couple of words that when paired with a sympathetic smile people accept because its the only way to wallow by yourself. It just wasn't the rape, it was everything after. Even when I came to Storybrooke, you and that fucking fairy made it your mission to try and break me. In the process your hurt Leia along the way and that is something I cannot and will not ever forget. I just need time okay? We can talk later, right now I have to give Leia a bath." Emma shook her head. Her emotions were all over the place and all she knew was that she needed to get off the phone.

"I already said I would give you space...Can I just see Leia then? Until your ready to talk? We can meet at Granny's and you can have Ruby watch us." Regina sounded desperate.

"I'll have to think about it. Goodnight Regina." Emma hung up not waiting for a reply.

:

:

"Mama are you mad at Mommy?" Leia asked her as Emma settled her back into bed after her bath

"Why would you ask that Lovebug?" Emma asked tiredly pulling the covers over the child

"That's what Nana said. She said you were mad at Mommy cause she hurt you." Leia yawned

"She didn't hurt me...physically. She just hurt my feelings." Emma explained

"Did she say sorry?" Leia asked

"Yeah she did baby." Emma cracked at smile at her child's innocence

"Then you can't be mad no more! You have to be nice member? And share your crayons." The child rambled causing Emma to chuckle.

"I don't think she colors baby girl." Emma said lightly.

"We go see Mommy morrow and we color." Leia yawned again her eyes drooping.

"Go to sleep honey and when you wake up we can head over to Nana's." Emma agreed . Cora had been staying with Regina knowing Emma was going to be upset with her. However she really needed to talk to Cora about everything that was going on in her head and she knew she shouldn't keep Leia and Regina away from each other now that the secret was out


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay...Cindy R Ella, from your review you said that you didn't even read the story, just the reviews from So Close, Yet So Far. I understand your frustrations over Swan Queen stories that don't portray the characters exactly how they are on the show but I would appreciate hat you actually read the story before saying that my writing is bad. I already know that! However I am not going to continue to allow guest reviewers in any of my new stories that I am working on because to be quite frank you people are VERY rude. If you don't like the story or my style of writing that's okay but you don't have to make it personal. Emma is dark and brooding in my story because of what happened between her and Hook! I never wrote Regina as a "Mary Margret" ever, she only became soft spoken in the last chapter. If we were being honest here I am a Swan Queen fan but I like Red Swan better. The idea for this story had been in my head so I decided to actually write it! My last note to you is thank you for your review even though you actually offered me nothing positive to help improve me as a writer. Have a nice life. =)**

**Fefifo...love the username =) and thanks.**

**LauratheChef: Yes she is Regina's and Emma's . Yes Cora has her heart and she is a good grandmother to Leia **

**Post13writer ….always look forward to your reviews. I'd like to think she was justified in being angry**

**MoAnamCara76: you gave me an idea for a song fic with your review. PM me if you'd like to hear it.=)**

"Leia you need to wear the jeans or we aren't going to see Water Chestnut after we get done at Nana's." Emma told the child who was trying to put on her new white fluffy dress.

"But Mama, I want to look pretty!" Leia practically whined

"You don't have to wear a dress to be pretty. Pretty isn't judged by what's on the outside, it's judge by your character. I happened to think you are gorgeous." Emma replied to the child.

"How come you get to wear a dress?" Leia asked gesturing to Emma's navy blue tunic. It reached mid thigh and was clinched around her waist with a brown belt, that matched her brown cow girl boots. Emma was putting her thick curls into a messy bun when Leia asked the question.

"I'm not going to be riding today. Your going for your lesson. I am going to meet a friend." Emma put in her diamond studs before turning to grab Leia a pair of jeans.

"You look pretty." Leia sent her a toothy smile that Emma couldn't help but return.

"Not as pretty as you. Hold on and let me take some pictures." Emma grinned taking out her phone. Taking several pictures of the child in her french braided pig tails, fleece jacket and jeans stuffed into a pair of riding boots. It was going to be warm today but Emma knew that the wind whipping the child when she would be riding would be chilly.

"Mama no more pictures. I want to see Nana!" Leia stamped her foot on the ground with a pout.

"Hold your horses, kid. We're going." Emma chided the child grabbing her hand before they left the apartment.

"Mama...does Mommy ride horses?" Leia asked innocently

"...Yeah she rides horses. She has been riding since she was your age." Emma said buckling the car seat straps.

"She ride with me?" Leia asked cocking her head to the side.

"You can ask her when you see her." Emma replied turning on Rio 2 in the car's dvd player. Leia's attention quickly snapped onto her favorite movie as Emma closed the door. Double checking that she had everything she was going to need for the day she pulled off and made the small journey to the mayor's house.

"Leia where here." Emma informed the child who was about to protest to her movie being shut off.

"Mama dats a big house!" Leia said in awe.

"Yeah it is. I think its the biggest one on the street." Emma said amusing the child even though it felt like a rock was sitting heavy on her stomach. Their apartment in New York was nice, Cora had made sure that Emma was able to provide for herself and Leia. With her first check she invested in some stock that paid off really well. She still was sitting on well over half a million dollars from her part of the share and it was only collecting. Their apartment was still pricey and Emma didn't want anything too big, because she knew she was going to be chasing around the tot. Before they could even get to the door, Henry pulled it open and ran down to them. He barreled into Emma squeezing her in an impossible tight hug while Leia looked at him with a glare.

"Get off my Mama!" The child squeaked pulling on Henry's shirt. Henry just buried himself deeper into Emma, and she knew the teen was crying from the slight tremor in his body.

"Henry what's going on?" Emma was still angry at him but her anger didn't override her concern for her oldest child.

"I'm sorry!" He managed to get out in between his sobs. When she realized what he meant she immediately tensed p and tried to pry herself out of his grip but he held on tighter and cried harder.

"Get off my Mama!" Leia growled louder tugging harder on Henry's shirt

"Henry what happened wasn't your fault." She murmured settling for trying to comfort him.

"GET OFF MY MAMA!" Leia screamed causing Regina and Cora to rush out. They came just in time to see Leia bite Henry as hard as she could causing the boy to yelp out.

"Leia Rubina Swan!" Cora stalked forward and Leia's eyes widen comically at the sight of her grandmother.

"What happened?"Emma asked Henry who was glaring at the tot all the while holding his leg.

"She bit him." Regina said walking towards Henry to look at the bite mark.

"Leia what did I tell you about biting people?" Emma scolded the child and had to remind herself to remain firm when she saw the little girl's bottom lip quiver and her eyes well up.

"No bite! Mama he hurt you!" Leia sniffled, scuffing her foot on the ground.

"Baby we still can't go around biting people. It isn't nice or acceptable. I want you to say sorry to Henry." Emma said pointing to the teen. At the mention of Henry, Leia got ticked off.

"NO!" She stamped her foot. Emma was in shock, Leia had never told her no before.

"Little girl you will apologize to your brother this instant!" Cora said firmly to the child in her no nonsense voice, however this time it didn't have any effect.

"NO! NO BROTHER!" Leia spat glaring at Henry.

"Leia either you apologize or its no Water Chestnut!" Emma said losing her patience. She had to stop the smug smirk that graced her face when the child's eyes widen and she quickly turned to Henry.

"I sorry, no bite no more!" She even hugged Henry briefly before she ran to Emma.

"Water Chestnut?" Henry cocked an eyebrow

"He is one of the horses at the stables." Emma shrugged. The horse was going to be Leia's birthday present but she didn't want to say that out loud.

"I go ride! Please Mama?" Leia begged tugging on Emma's tunic

"If your good for Nana, I'm sure you can go." Emma shrugged.

"Are you not staying for the evening?" Regina finally spoke up, her eye's raking over Emma's features.

"No I have a meeting, then I am meeting up with an old friend." Emma replied

"Must be some friend." Cora muttered loud enough for everyone to hear and Emma fought to keep the blush off her cheeks.

"Whatever! I think I'm aloud one night in three years to myself." Emma joked back, noticing the way Regina cringed

"So you admit it's a date?" Cora smirked at the blonde

"You know me Ma, I don't kiss an tell." Emma winked

"Ma?" Henry asked confused

"She has been calling me that since Leia started calling me Nana." Cora waved it off, looking at her daughters hurt expression.

"Lovebug I have to get going. If you need me just have Nana call me." Emma told the child.

"Kiss kiss!" Leia puckered up her lips and Emma gave a kiss before chuckling.

"Henry why don't you go get Leia a snack from the bottom fridge draw." Cora shooed off the two kids.

"NO PEANUT BUTTER OR NUTS!" Emma shouted after them before she turned to Cora and Regina.

"You already know she cant have nuts." Emma said to Cora before she turned to Regina " She can't have any nuts. She is only allergic to tree nuts but I don't want to take the chance. In her bag there is some sugar free snacks and her medicines. Your mom knows how to use them, I'm sure she can show you. Don't let her watch more than thirty minutes of T.V, no sponge bob!" Emma rambled

"Emma dear she raised Henry just fine." Cora said cutting the blonde off, noticing Regina's proud smile at the compliment.

"Leia isn't Henry." Emma said harsher than she meant to. Her eyes harden slightly as she took in the older woman.

"I know hon" Cora rubbed her arm as an apology which Emma sent her a small smile.

"Her lesson is in three hours. I should be back in time to take her." Emma said to the mother and daughter duo.

"If you want I can take her." Regina offered

"No it's okay. Its something I want to share with her." Emma's harsh tone was back as she turned to the young brunette who glared slightly at the tone of her voice.

"Of course. Have fun on your date Ms. Swan" Regina remarked before turning to go inside. When Regina was out of earshot Cora turned on the blonde.

"You got to lighten up a bit, dear." Cora sighed

"You don't think I'm trying?" Emma exclaimed

"I didn't say that. Just like I'm not saying you shouldn't be angry, its just you don't have to be so mean. You know I've supported you and I always will but the fact of the matter is this is hurting Regina too. Last night after she got off the phone with you she was sobbing. My daughter doesn't cry Emma." Cora explained.

"I'm not setting out to hurt her feelings, but I'm not going to quit being honest to spare hers. I've had to live with this for over forty two month's, two weeks and three days. I think she can last a little longer than four days." Emma gritted out.

"Okay love. Let's not get you in a bad mood for the remainder of your day. Go enjoy yourself for a couple of hours." Cora brought the blonde into an embrace before she whispered.

"Whenever you ready to talk, I'm here." Cora knew the basic's of what happened to Emma, but the ex-sheriff had bottled all of her emotions on the matter up the moment she left Storybrooke.

"I know...I know" Emma gave her a watery smile before turning around to her car.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

Emma was in a better mood since leaving the Mayor's house and it had nothing to do with being away from Regina. She had just bought her first house, the large farm house that her and Leia agreed on. She finally felt like she had a home and she couldn't wait to move in. She was waiting at the Rabbit Hole for her friend to show up when the man slipped into the booth across from her.

"You look amazing." He grinned looking her over causing her to blush.

"You look good too, Flynn" Emma returned his smile with a smirk.

**So I don't think anybody has used Flynn Rider from Tangled yet, I could be wrong though. What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This will be Swan Queen so don't worry your pretty little heads. Just be patient, they are getting closer though.**

Previously on So Close, Yet So Far

"Y_ou look amazing" He grinned looking her over causing her to blush._

"_You look good too, Flynn" Emma returned his smile with a smirk_

"How's everything been going with your happily ever after?" Flynn's tone was heavy with sarcasm but he desperately wanted to know how she was doing.

"Ryder, you know damn well people like me don't get happy endings. I have Leia and I'm working on Henry so right now I'd say I'm pretty content." Emma rolled her eyes at the thought of a happy ending. It seemed so far away, but she didn't know if it was far in the past of the future.

"What about your baby mama? What's going on with all that drama?" Flynn furrowed his eyes taking in Emma's dejected appearance at the reminder of Regina.

"What about her?" Emma grumbled wringing her hands back together nervously

"How does she feel about all of this? I mean this is some pretty heavy shit to digest. Have you guys even talked yet?" Flynn stuck his arm up in the air gesturing for another round of drinks.

"Talked?" Emma scoffed at the thought " I can't say that we have. It's probably my fault, I always managed to put my foot in my mouth around her. I'm still just so angry and I don't know if that's ever gonna change. Like heaven forbid my life ever be simple." Emma was staring into her drink by the end of her spiel.

"If anybody ever deserved something good, it's you." Flynn sighed looking at the blonde across from him.

"I have something good. She is almost three and she has this twisted notion that me and her mother will be a family. I think part of me deep inside, and I mean really deep, like so deep you'd need one of the dwarfs pick ax to reach it, wants that too. But everything is different now. I couldn't even bring myself to go into her house early because I knew it would hurt to much. Everything is just so fucked up. My child's mother ex set me up to be raped. Then she just replaced me. Everywhere I go, I'm just reminded how everybody in my life has eventually thrown me away for something better or shinier. I mean I leave town for over three years and nobody went after me. Nobody looked for me but you. You didn't even know me well enough, yet you still cared more than anybody else." Emma spoke softly. She was finding it harder and harder to be angry, the feeling was quickly being replaced by intense sadness

"I'd like to think they care, their just a little self absorbed." Flynn shrugged watching Emma glance at her watch.

"Leia has a riding lesson in a half an hour. I'm sure she'd love to see you." The blonde extended the invitation, standing from the table. After they paid, the duo climb into Emma's Jeep and made the short drive back to the Mills Manor. When she got out of the car, she could hear Leia screaming as she walked up the drive. Knocking on the door loudly a few times, she was able to hear what Leia was saying as a frantic Regina opened the door.

"I WANT MY MAMA!" The red face toddler came into view, as she took a shuddered gulp of air trying to stop crying.

"Thank God!" Regina was running a frustrated hand through her hair as Emma scooped up the tot. Her eye's fell on a gorgeous brunette male who was standing at the door with a smile plastered on his face, his eyes lit up upon seeing the child causing Regina's heart to plummet.

"Leia why were you screaming? What did we say about inside voices?" Emma asked once the child calmed down.

"Mama, bubba mean!" Leia whined as Emma looked confused.

"Bubba?" Emma raised and eyebrow to Regina.

"She refused to call him Henry. She came up with bubba all on her own." Regina said amused

"Why is bubba mean?" Emma continued looking at the child.

"He said you his Mama too. That he was your baby. But he not! I be your baby!" Leia blubbered out a fresh wave of tears appearing

"Moon Baby!" Flynn said in a sing-songy voice causing the child's head to snap to him. Leia let out at loud gasp as she tried to fly out of Emma's arms into Flynn's.

"Leia you will always be my baby but Henry is also my baby. He came from my tummy just like you, it doesn't mean I don't love you." Emma informed the child before turning to Cora who just made an appearance.

"Flynn, nice to see you in Storybrooke." Cora said amused to the man who was swinging her granddaughter up and down, the child let loose a string of giggles.

"It's always a pleasure." Flynn smirked at the older brunette. When he put Leia down the child scrambled out of the room, so he turned to Regina.

"You must be the Baby Mama. I'm Flynn Ryder." He gave her a grin before his eye's raked her figure causing her to blush.

"Emma..." Flynn said still checking out the brunette in front of him, watching her shuffle uncomfortably on her heels.

"Eugene!" Emma sighed knowingly

"Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunette's?" He grinned watching Regina flush a different shade of red before he turned from her.

"Yes, on multiple occasions. Your the reason I won't dye my hair anymore" Emma joked picking up Leia's bag

"Hey, you looked really good with brown hair! I just can't believe you resisted the smolder!" He sighed dramatically

"Maybe it was an off day, love" Emma grinned knowing he would go on and on about it if she didn't appease him now.

"L.R Bean chop chop!" Flynn called out watching as Leia barreled back into the room at the nickname. However Emma's eyes were glued to a glowering Regina, who looked ready to turn Flynn into a toad.

"We'll see you guys later?" Emma asked looking at the duo.

"Most certainly." Regina gritted out before turning to her daughter.

"Alright mija, I'll see you soon." Regina kissed the child's head before giving her a tight hug.

"Bye Mommy!" Leia pressed a kiss to Regina's cheek before she clambered out after Emma. Flynn was hugging her mother goodbye before he followed the other two.

"Well that was lovely, don't you think?" Cora asked knowing she was fishing. Regina's eyes snapped to her as she glared at her mother.

"He looks like some ex-con, and with his horrible social skills I could only wonder what's going to rub off on Leia." Regina replied.

"Oh stop. He's good with her, he has been there since before she was born and they love each other." Cora explained

"So what your telling me is that him and Emma have been playing family with my daughter?" Regina scoffed

"No Emma wouldn't allow that. Leia had taken to calling him Papa but Emma put an end to that. She never let anybody parent Leia besides herself and now you." Cora eyed her daughters rigid posture.

"Only after she kept it a secret for over three years!" Regina spat.

"Because you would have been so open to the possibility all that time ago. Darling I love you but you didn't see the aftermath like I did. She has come so far and it's a miracle that she is allowing anybody around Leia at all. For the first six months of her life, only Emma ever held her. I only got the chance because Emma was sick and exhausted but Leia was crying." Cora informed her watching as some of the anger left Regina's face.

"I know it was bad and I'm not being ungrateful for the time I have now I'm just saying it makes me livid to see somebody else playing an important part in my family's life."Regina gritted out.

"Your jealous..." Cora said in awe watching Regina flush embarrassingly

"What are you going on about?" Regina tried to deflect.

"You my dear, are positively green at the thought of your Savior with another . I for one think its very unbecoming specifically because you had no qualms about moving on ." Cora said pointedly

"I didn't move on damn it! You don't think I thought about her everyday? If she hadn't had skipped town I'm pretty sure I would have forgiven her. It just hurt so much and Tink? She made me feel numb, like everything would eventually be alright. After three years nothing changed and our relationship became an outlet. Then Emma just strolls into town with Leia strapped to her like some cabbage patch and everything came rushing back. I didn't realize how angry I was for so long. Now everything hurts again, I don't think I would be able to stomach it if Emma decides that she'd rather her and Leia move somewhere with somebody that deserves them and they just leave me. I can't even begin to tell her how sorry I am because I know it won't change anything. I'd give anything just to be a family with Henry , her and Leia but now I have to prepare myself for the fact that, it will most likely never happen! So no I don't think I'm jealous, I think I am being enlightened and the future doesn't look so bright for me." Regina rambled as her voice caught at the end.

What she didn't know was that the blonde was sitting outside the door listening to everything that she just said. Emma sighed and swiped at her eyes willing herself not to break down and cry as she turned to leave, forgetting the toy she came in for.

"For the record I believe that Emma loves you. She just has had a lot of time to bury those feelings and school herself. Flynn is a friend, that's it. He went through somethings and he didn't want Emma to experience the same pain as him. They both are kindred spirits, best friends even but there are no romantic ties." Cora patted Regina's hand.

"Mother..." Regina rolled her eyes

"You and Emma need to talk. No one of you yell and the other lashes out but actually talk. Maybe you should see the cricket. " Cora said before leaving the room and her daughter to stew .

:

:

:

:

:

It was late that night when Regina finally gathered the courage to call the number she had gotten from Ruby. It rang three times before a hesitant voice answered.

"Leia's already asleep, she was tired after her lesson." Emma sounded apologetic so Regina ignored the fact that they ditched the greeting.

"I actually was calling to speak with you." Regina murmured willing herself not to chicken out.

"Regina..." Emma sighed into the phone but didn't continue.

"I think that we need to talk. Actually communicate and not what we have been doing in the past. I think that we should talk to Archie... it might help and I'm willing to try." Regina explained

"...Okay." Emma agreed after several long moments

"Okay?" Regina honestly didn't expect her to agree, she was even willing to try and plead her case.

"I'm tired of fighting Regina. We need to at least be civil" Emma explained and Regina couldn't help but feel disappointed in her response.

"Okay, I shall see you soon. Goodnight Emma" Regina sighed before hanging up. She laid awake the rest of the night, nervous for whats to come

**This was written in less than an hour and posted so All mistakes are mine. What do you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the support =). You guys make doing this on top of work and school worth it .

Regina fidgeted nervously in the booth at Granny's, twirling around the variety of maple syrups when the ding of the bell caught her attention. Her eye's narrowed in on the blonde who dawned a skin tight, short leather dress and a pair of red pumps. Her hair was braided loosely in a fishtail coming down her shoulder and the puff on the top of her head added a sexy edge. Regina noted that she wasn't the only one who appreciated the Savior's new wardrobe, several men at the bar leered at her as she passed by. Emma for her part pretended not to notice as she walked up to Regina's table. When Regina rose to greet her, Emma met her in an awkward half hug before carefully sitting in the booth.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such sort notice." Regina started politely

"I have pretty much a free schedule. Leia is chilling with Graham at the station." Emma shrugged noting the way the brunette's eyes lite up at the mention of their shared child.

"How is she doing?" Regina asked softly

"She's okay. Sometimes she wakes up terrified in the middle of the night but she is getting better. I've had her meet with Dr. Hopper several times and he says she'll most likely forget everything within a year." Emma said unconvincingly

"You don't seem sure..." Regina cocked an eyebrow

"She is a very smart kid...I never wanted her to go through anything like that." Emma sighed tugging on her braid

"She is highly intelligent, but she is also very resilient. I have no doubt she will grow up to be a very strong woman." Regina smiled warmly to herself

"I just don't want her to hate me for not being there for her." Emma admitted

"That child is completely enamored with you. To her you can move the sun and stars if she asked you to." Regina spoke in a serious tone catching Emma off guard. Th blonde blushed for a moment before she clear her throat and changed the subject.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Emma asked gesturing to a waitress that she didn't want anything.

"For starters I figure we can discuss custody arrangements." Regina supplied. There was something in her tone that made Emma feel defensive and she could stop the bite from entering her tone.

"I don't understand what arrangement you want to have. I think its fine the way it is" Emma tensed up next to the brunette.

"Surely you can't be serious. I want for Leia to at least live with me on the weekends." Regina stiffened also.

"Yeah that's not going to happen." Emma chuckled humorlessly

"And why is that Ms. Swan?" Regina snapped

"You think that because I let her spend the day with you all yesterday that I was just going to let you keep her overnight? The only reason I let her stay was because of Cora. I don't trust you with the keys to my car, you think I'm gonna trust you with my daughter?" Emma was shocked

"OUR daughter, in case you forgot she is also my daughter." Regina's voice rose slightly

"In case YOU forgot, just last month she was just my bastard who you couldn't stand. I do believe you referred to her as damaged at some point!" Emma seethed watching Regina flinched.

"I can't take back what I did or what I said. I won't use the excuse that I didn't know she was my daughter because it wasn't right for any adult to do that to a child but quit playing the victim Ms. Swan!" Regina quipped

"Playing the victim? Bitch I never wanted or played that part! I didn't claim to be the victim when I was raped in an effort to get back you heart, I didn't play the victim when I needed stitches because he was so rough he fucking tore me, I didn't play the victim when I nearly had a miscarriage alone on the fucking bathroom floor. So don't ever fix me with that bullshit!" Emma sneered.

"I didn't mean it like that. I shouldn't have said that. I only meant that you weren't the only one hurt. Sure mine's came from a lie but I felt pain just like you the only difference is that I missed two years of my child's life." Regina shot back and Emma felt slightly guilty

"I couldn't come back. Not after the way things were. You hated me, Henry, the town. If I would have staid and told you, you would have either taken her from me in spite or just ignored her. Either way I would have been left with nothing." For the first time it seemed like somebody was able to pry away the walls that surrounded Emma since that fateful night.

"I'm not trying to take her away from you Emma. Its just...I've already missed so much. I just want to make up for lost time." Regina let go of her frustrations as she heard what Emma didn't verbalize '_I'm scared_'.

"I still think just jumping into weekends isn't good. She is on a set schedule and a strict diet. What if something were to happen? I think that we should start slower and just work our way into it. I could drop her off in the afternoons for a couple of hours but right now I don't feel comfortable with her living with you. Maybe she could sleep over one night, maybe after her birthday." Emma shrugged deflated.

"If that's what you wish, then I have no choice but to honor it. I'm not going to take away your choice." Regina nodded tensely. It wasn't what she was hoping for but she was willing to take it until Emma came around.

"Even though I never told her who you were. I always made sure to give her some part of you." Emma fidgeted with her hands.

"Pardon?" Regina was confused

"Her favorite bed time story was Snow White." Emma snorted at the irony before she looked up to meet Regina's wary gaze.

"The one from Henry's book. I always made sure that she knew your side. About Daniel. She thinks Snow is the evil one." Emma chuckled watching a small smile break out onto Regina's face.

"How is your mother doing?" Regina kept with the upbeat tone of the conversation watching as Emma's eyes darkened

"I've never had a _mother." _Emma gritted out causing Regina's eyes to widen

"Emma.."

"No! I never had a mother. Just someone who pushed me out and then put me into a tree. Snow White pushed me away ever chance she got, she was never my mother. To Neal and Lucia, she is probably a God but to me she will always be a condescending bitch. Since were on the topic of Snow, she isn't allowed around Leia." Emma snapped slightly and frowned when Regina defended her mother.

"Now I think your being rash. Snow is her grandmother. Just like my mother she has made her share of mistakes." Regina never thought she would be defending Snow from anyone, especially not the woman's own daughter. Her flesh and blood.

"She made a mistake that could have cost our daughter her life!" Emma punctuated with her hand slapping the table. Regina smiled inwardly at the use of the word. Our. Then she stiffened when the comment set in.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked

"Hook didn't know about Leia. He didn't know what daycare she was at or anything, hell he didn't even know we were in town. Snow and Charming told him! They basically called me a bad mother for keeping him away from her. Snow told me! She said it was my fault!" Emma felt something wet hit her hand before she realized she was crying. Swiping at her eyes she quickly got up from the booth with Regina hot on her heels.

"Emma...Emma wait!" Regina grabbed her arm and turned them into an ally.

"You know she was right! I am a bad mother, I put Leia through so much. Before she was even born. I was stressed and depressed. Then she came early and she had to fight so hard to live. She was right all of this was my fault. I should have known what he was going to do. I should have fought him harder. I'm the Savior and I couldn't even save myself!" By now Emma was hysterical as she bawled her eyes out into her hand. Regina didn't hesitate to bring the younger woman into an embrace. At first it was awkward because Emma was so tense but then suddenly she just seemed to melt into Regina's side

"Emma, did Snow tell you it was your fault about the whole Hook fiasco?" Regina couldn't bring herself to say rape. Because that would hurt to much, it would make it real and Regina wasn't sure she could survive the guilt of leaving her true love and unborn child to fend for themselves.

"She said it wasn't just his fault, I was just as much to blame. But oh no! Charming can't be outdone, he said "He couldn't believe after growing up without a father, I would deny Leia the right to one." Emma calmed down at her eyes again.

"I see." Regina said steely before engulfing them both in a cloud of purple magic. When the smoke cleared they were down at the Sheriffs office where Graham was listening to Charming and Snow rant.

"I just think that she is better off with either us or Regina." Snow argued with Graham who was clenching his jaw, in an effort to bite back his response.

"That's if Regina is really her other parent. Emma is probably just saying that she's Regina because she knows Regina will take care of the kid." David muttered causing Snow to go off again.

"Emma just isn't fit to be a mother right now. Everyone saw what she did and her magic is out of this world! Its too advanced and with her uncontrollable emotions she could really hurt Leia. Its a miracle the girl is even alive right now. I just want her in a safe normal environment with two people who can love and take care of her. She is so young, we can raise her as our own." Snow spoke in a crazy-fond sort of way.

"Emma would probably just abandon her with Regina, just like she did Henry." David shook his head.

Regina glanced at Emma who looked livid, and she couldn't stop herself from storming over there making her presence know.

"Well well well. I can't say I'm surprised. You always have been snake in the grass, Snow!"Regina seethed. She couldn't believe the nerve of these two imbeciles, not only had they tried to hurt Emma but they had come for Leia. Snow went to respond and Regina felt like she had an outer body experience. She could see her fist connect with pale pasty skin, she could feel the impact, and hear the gasp coming from Snow as all the air and her reply were stopped by a fist connecting to her windpipe. Yes Regina Mills had just throat punched Snow White.

"You listen here you little bitch! Emma is and will always be the better mother than you! She has taken care of and protected our daughter. Taught her right from wrong and how to be a good person. She did all of those things on her own after we all turned our backs on her!" Regina was able to get this out as David walked towards her to protect Snow. He caught a throat punch but this time it was from the Sheriff.

"Graham?" Snow wheezed out but Graham was glaring at David

"You step towards either one of them with the intent to hit or cause them harm, you wont leave this station with your balls!" Graham seethed

"As I was saying! The only reason Emma ever left was because we made it impossible for her to stay! You chose our friendship not matter how plastic over your own child! You make me sick. Don t come near Emma, Leia or Henry or I will make your life a living hell!"Regina spat before stalking over to Emma who just watched on with a tense jaw.

"Why'd you do that? I thought you guys were friends." Emma murmured slightly glaring at Regina.

"It was a long time coming. Nobody can ever accuse you of being a bad mother and if they do I will fry their asses! As for the friendship, I'm not stupid enough to dismiss someone I love for something as childish as a friendship!"Regina said fiercely watching the shock play across Emma's face before she realized what she said. Luckily Emma just shook it off before transporting them both back to their cars. Regina immediately hurried to her car but was stopped by Emma.

"Regina...Thank you." The comment was soft and Regina almost didn't catch it.

"You don't have to thank me" Regina responded turning to leave again before she made a fool out of herself.

"If your up to it, I can bring Leia by later." Emma offered causing Regina to break out into a grin.

"I'd love that."

"See you soon then." Emma said before sliding into her Jeep.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Short only because I cut it into two parts. Check out my other works I just put up First Impressions and Off with her Head! =)**

Emma was watching her daughter bounce from room to room in excitement to her question. Inside she was feeling nervous as she was sure if her hair wasn't pinned up she would be tugging it right out of her scalp. She was putting two pairs of pajamas and an outfit into a small green and black duffle bag that Leia would eventually use for soccer when she started soon.

"We spendin night at Mommy's!" Leia screeched jumping up and down in front of her. Emma had to fight the frown her face when she realized what Leia had just said.

"Lovebug, your spending the night at your Mommy's, Mama is staying here." Emma told the child as she looked for the girls favorite sweater.

"You not coming?" Leia seemed subdued by this information.

"No I'm not. Your gonna have a sleep over with your Mommy and Bubba, and Mama is gonna have a sleep over with Auntie Ruby and Auntie Belle." Emma explained once she retrieved the girls play shoes and her nighttime slippers.

"Can I stay with you?" Leia asked standing in front of Emma who stopped what she was doing.

"You don't want to go over your Mommy's?" Emma asked sitting on the sofa so she could be at a child's level.

"I want you Mama" Leia hugged her tightly.

"You don't have to stay the night if you don't want to. I just thought it would be nice to spend the night with your brother and Mommy." Emma rubbed Leia's back slowly

"What if I get scared? Or da bad man come get me?" Leia's questions were mumbled but being a mother for almost three years Emma understood.

"Your mommy and bubba wont let anything bad happen to you . I promise. If you get scared at night I'm sure you can sleep in Mommy's bed with her just like you do here." Emma assured the child

"Really?" Leia looked at her under thick eyelashes and watery eyes.

"Really! Now if you are really scared I can always come get you. If you don't want to go I wont make you go." Emma said

"No I go! If I get scared you get me?" Leia asked again.

"Yes I'll get you." Emma smiled

"I go I go!" Leia jumped back up and down.

"Go put on your boots and we can head out." Emma pointed to the silver sparkly Uggs by the door and Leia rushed and slipped them on. They were on the wrong foot but Emma shrugged, happy that her clingy child was getting more independent.

The drive to the Mills Manor was relatively short and by the time they got there Emma's nerves were fried.

"Remember Lovebug, our secret until I tell you its okay." Emma reminded the child as she set her down. She left the girls bag in the car because it was apart of the secret. Leia was already running

up to the door, frantically pushing the button when Henry answered it.

"Hey Spider!" Henry ruffled the girls head and received a scowl from both of the blondes as Emma reached him.

"Hey Ma." Henry said sheepishly when he was caught using the weird nickname for Leia. It happened the last time she was over and she told Henry "I'm gonna come at you like a spider monkey!"

"Hey kid." Emma hugged him briefly before he led her inside.

"Henry whose at the door?" Regina called from the kitchen. Emma scooped Leia up as they headed in that direction. The last thing she expected was to see Regina in a pair of skinny yoga pants, a tank top singing along to a Spanish song with a seductive sway to her hips. She turned around to call out to Henry again but she saw Emma with an amused smirk and a grinning Leia. Turning a beet red she coughed before speaking.

"You guys are early." She managed to get out.

"Actually we're late. You said six thirty, it six forty-five." Emma said pointing to the clock on the microwave.

" Yeah well usually when I say six-thirty you show up at seven thirty." Regina joked

"When you got a toddler, you learn to get to everything either on time or close to it." Emma set Leia down on the ground and watched her run up to Cora who had just appeared in the kitchen. Regina looked hurt at being skipped over but she quickly turned to the stove where she was making rice and chicken.

"Nina, how was your day?" Cora asked the child who began chattering animatedly.

"I actually can't stay for dinner. I'm meeting up with Flynn and the girls later." Emma said when she saw Regina set the table. The brunette whipped around trying not to be annoyed

"This couldn't have been said over the phone?" She raised an eyebrow taking two of the plates off the table with a huff. Then Emma realized what had the brunette flustered.

"I didn't think it would be that big of a deal...Um Leia was going to stay if that was okay with you?" She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly causing Regina to stop what she was doing.

"As in for dinner? Are you sure, I don't want to rush anything." Regina rushed out but she couldn't stop her eyes from lighting up at the thought of eating dinner with her daughter.

"Yeah about that. Leia you want to tell your Mommy now?" She asked the child who was trying to steal a slice of fruit off the tray on the table.

"Mama said I stay the night!" Leia clapped gleefully.

"You said...but I. Then you?" Regina was flustered causing everyone to laugh at her.

"That was before you did what you did for me today. I figured I should extend the olive branch. I really am trying here." Emma replied. Regina launched herself at Emma bringing her into a hug that was so unlike both of them Emma flinched

"Thank you." Regina's husky voice fluttered into the blonde's ear as Emma fought the urge to shiver.

"It's no problem really. I told Leia that if she gets scared she can sleep with you. If she is really scared I'll come and get her. She isn't really good with new surroundings." Emma explained watching as Regina nodded her head, but stared at Leia lovingly as the child chowed down on a piece of cantaloupe.

"I'm gonna get her bag and head out." Emma said glancing at her watch. Cora decided to follow her out and get the bag so she didn't have to double back.

"Okay Lovebug, I'll see you in the morning." Emma scooped up the child

"Kiss Kiss!" Leia puckered her lips and Emma gave her a peck before kissing all over her face saying "Love you" after each kiss.

"Love you Mama." Leia squeezed her mom's neck before Emma handed her to Regina.

"Call me if anything happens or if she wants to say good night." Emma told Regina.

"I will." Regina nodded, resisting the urge to kiss the blonde goodbye. Emma left the kitchen and headed out to her Jeep

Emma grabbed the bag just as Cora reached her.

"I don't think I have ever been more proud in my life. I'm glad that your are taking a step towards forgiveness. I never expected you to let Leia stay the night." Cora admitted grabbing the bag.

"I never expected Regina to throat punch my mother. Shit happens."Emma shrugged but grinned when she remember what happened at the station.

"This means a lot to her. She isn't taking this lightly so thank you for trusting her and doing this." Cora hugged the girl she considered a daughter.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Emma was uncomfortable with the conversation, wanting nothing more than to pull out the driveway.

"Enjoy yourself dear." Cora watched as the blonde got into her car and pulled off.

**What do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I needed some drama in my life lol. You can thank that for this chapter**

"Blondie, I think I'm in love" Flynn swooned eyeing a girl behind Emma. The blonde chuckled and turned to see who he was talking about. Following his gaze, her eyes landed on Ruby who was getting a round of drinks.

"Hold on lover boy, she's married. To the sheriff. He has a gun" Every sentence was marked with a small pause and a cocked eyebrow.

"Ahh, love was a very strong word." He joked downing the rest of his rum and coke. The hair on the back of his neck stood up when a strange sensation sunk into his body. Glancing around the bar his eyes landed on a hefty man with a red cap. The guy was staring intently at Emma, has hand tightly gripping the glass he was holding as he eyed her down.

"It seems to me that you've got your own lover boy over there." Flynn nodded to the guy and Emma obediently turned again.

"I've seen him somewhere, but his name slips me." Emma murmured just as Ruby, Belle and Graham came over to the table.

"So Belle is it? Where is your...significant other?" Flynn asked suggestively causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Don't mind him, he flirts with anything that's moves. You would have thought that h would have learned since the New York incident." Emma smirked watching the brunette flush a shade of pink while he choked on his drink.

"You promised never to bring that up!" Flynn practically whined.

"No I said I'd think about it!" Emma grinned

"Oh now you have to tell us!" Ruby gushed.

"We were at a boutique in New York when Flynn tried to put his "Mack Daddy" skills to the test. I tried to tell him that he was going to be in for a surprise but he didn't listen!" Emma was drawling it out.

"IT WAS A MAN!" Flynn shouted in outrage causing everyone to double over in laughter. Nobody noticed the guy making his way over until he bumped into Emma.

"I'm sor-" Her response died on the tip of her tongue when she realized she was looking down the barrel of a gun.

:

:

:

:

:

Regina had just given Leia a bath and was getting the toddler ready for bed when she noticed the change in Leia's behavior. The normally chatty child had gone silent, and when Regina glanced over she notice the girl was pale.

"Mija, what's wrong?" Regina crouched down by the child who looked adorable in her Minnie Mouse sleeper and her hair sticking wildly in all directions.

"I want my Mama." Leia whispered shrinking back from Regina's whose her nearly broke.

"Are you scared? We can watch a movie in my room if you want." Regina remembered what Emma had said about the girl not wanting to be left alone.

"Mama gots a booboo. TT Ruby cry." Leia explained her eye's widening causing Regina to look confused.

"I'm sure your Mama is fine." Regina cooed .

"No uh. Da bad man give her a booboo. Mama cry, TT cry." Leia bottom lip started to trembled, as she tried not to cry.

"Da bad man can't hurt anybody anymore." Regina thought Leia was talking about Hook. Little did she know.

:

:

:  
>:<p>

:

:

"Mr. Smee, put the gun down!" Graham said firmly trying to slowly inch himself towards Emma who had gone pale.

"Unless you want your wife's brains splattered against the wall, back the fuck up!" The man quickly flashed the gun over to Ruby causing Graham to stop and stand in front of his wife .

"Now come on, let's calm down." Flynn cut in with his hands raised as he watched the gun go back to Emma. He was even farther from Emma than Graham was.

"Calm down? No this slut has to pay for what she did!" Mr. Smee spat jerking the gun causing it to slap Emma in the side of the head. Emma swallowed deeply, yet she still couldn't place who he was exactly.

"What exactly did I do?" Emma cocked an eyebrow as she channeled her magic. Or tried to at least. At her puzzled expression Mr. Smee chuckled humorlessly.

"You killed my Captain! Don't even think about using magic! You just got a distillation of Xerpam, you powers won't be working tonight, witch!" He spat waving his hand. By now people were frantically trying to get out of the bar.

"Technically speaking I didn't kill your Captain" Emma replied was met with another smack to the face from the butt of the gun.

"Yes I suppose your right. However your lover and your kids will be receiving the same fate, right about now. The rest of the crew is at Mills Manor." He spoke smugly and Emma wanted nothing more than to wipe the floor with him.

:

:

:

:

:

"I WANT MY MAMA! DA BAD MAN!" Leia was now throwing herself on the ground in a full trantrum as Regina frantically dialed Emma's cell. The blonde was not answering

"Leia Rubina Swan you better straighten yourself up now!" Cora said firmly causing the red face child to reluctantly get up from the floor. Leia ran to her grandmother sure that she would believe her.

"Nana, da bad man gave Mama a booboo. TT cry, Mama cry! They come here!" Leia stamped her foot on the ground as she rushed out what she had been trying to say.

"Nina, what bad man?" Cora asked Leia but her attention soon turned to Regina who had fell to the floor gasping.

"Regina?!"

"MOMMY!" Both of them ran towards the Latina who seemed to be coming out of whatever caused her a great deal of pain.

"Something's wrong with Emma." Regina managed to grit out

"Something is also wrong with you!" Cora was worried. Her daughter wasn't weak, to be brought to her knees in pain she knew something was wrong.

"I can feel her, that's what I'm feeling." Regina explained once her breathing regulated.

"Mama gots a booboo." Leia said sadly causing both of them to look at her. A light bulb went off in both of their heads.

"Did you see Mama get a booboo?" Cora asked alread aware of her granddaughter gift.

"Ahuh, it went Bang!" Leia put up two fingers in a gun motion.

"They come here." She continued looking frightened out of the window. Just as she spoke , glass flew around hazardly in the front area causing Regina to shoot up lividly.

"I want you to take Henry and Leia down to Gold's and then check on Emma. I'm going to handle this." Regina looked every bit of an Evil Queen just as several men rushed in shooting arrows all over. Cora went to grab Leia and poof to Henry in one motion, not expecting Leia to pull away from her.

"MOMMY!" The child scurried back just as an arrow went whizzing by her head. She was so scared she immediately lost control of her bladder and peed all over the living room carpet. With a wave of her hand, all of the assailants went flying out of the room as Regina ran up to her daughter.

"LEIA! Your were supposed to go with your Abuela!" Regina scooped the child just as Cora appeared with a frightened Henry.

"Mom what's going on?" The teenager took in the sight of his fuming mother and the shaking toddler in her arms.

"Bubba da bad man gave Mama a booboo!" Leia cried harder, distressed at her other mother's condition even though she wasn't physically there.

"Henry, you abuelita is going to take you to your Grand Fathers, you are to stay their until we are able to come get you and your sister." Regina dried her daughter magically and tried to transfer her over but she wouldn't let go of her neck.

"Don't leave me!" Leia shrieked

"My love, I'll be back. I just have to take care of the bad guys. Bubba and Nana will keep you safe." Regina cooed while Henry stepped forward to grab the girl.

"Spider I wont let anybody hurt you." He whispered and Leia reluctantly went to him. Regina waited until Cora left with the two children before she turned towards the people who broke into her home.

:

:

:

:

Mr. Smee was ranting about all the ways Emma would pay before she died when out of the corner of her eye she saw David approaching the guy. Her eye's narrowed at the man who shared her DNA and a feeling of dread rose up inside of her when she caught his determined stare. Mr. Smee seemed to notice also, when he turned to see what held her attention he was tackled by David. It happened in a split second. He was falling and out of a reflex his grip tightened on the gun, and unfortunately the trigger. The bullet ripped through the lower left side of her stomach, tearing through muscle tissue and flesh, as she staggered back slightly but stayed up right. That was all it took for Flynn and Graham to sprint into action, subduing Mr. Smee and wrestling the gun from his grasp. Both Ruby and Belle had tears streaming down their faces and seemed to be stuck in place until Ruby noticed the way Emma was swaying on her feet.

"Oh my God!" The sight of blood soaking through her plain white shirt shocked her and she couldn't stop herself from sinking to her knees. A flash of red and then Ruby's face hovered over her while the older brunette tried to stop the bleeding.

"WE NEED HELP!" Ruby was frantic and the warm blood oozed through her fingers, coming out at a rapid pace. The blonde wasn't speaking or moving as time seemed to slow for a moment until Flynn rushed and scooped her up.

"We need to get to the hospital!" Belle voice cracked as she watched the limp form of her friend being picked up from the floor.

"It's almost a half an hour away! She won't make it!" Ruby shouted angrily just as Cora appeared.

"What the hell happened?" The Queen of Hearts hissed taking in the sight of her "daughter"

"No time, she needs to get to the hospital!" Flynn wanted nothing more than to pull of his hair as Cora transported all of them to the hospital.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Flynn yelled as soon as they landed. Nurses immediately surrounded them as they placed the Savior of the white gurney. Her body began to seize as soon as she was set down. The nurses quickly wheeled her away and Flynn turned and punched the wall.

"I will ask one more time. What happened?" Cora asked steely looking at the three anguish filled faces. Graham had stayed behind to take care of Mr. Smee

"He shot her...he shot her." Flynn gasped sinking to the floor. The memories of his true loves death came rushing in. Esmeralda was poisoned and he couldn't save her, now it seemed as though the same thing was happening to his best friend.

"Where is he?" Cora snapped

"Graham is taking care of him right now. This is all David's fault!" Ruby raged pacing the floor.

"She can't die, she can't. Leia needs her!" Belle cried sinking beside Flynn. The mention of her Goddaughter stopped her in her steps.

"Shit I have to check on her!" Ruby looked frantically to Cora who shook her head.

"Your covered in blood, she doesn't need to see that! Don't worry her and Henry are safe with Rumple." Cora informed everyone who let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. It was a half an hour later when Regina poofed in.

"Where's Emma?" She immediately asked her mother who looked at her with pity filled eyes. Her brown orbs scanned the room, taking in a blood soaked Flynn and Ruby. She managed to swallow back her emotions as she denied what was in front of her eyes. All that blood couldn't come from one person, could it? Surely not without them dying! And they couldn't happen, Emma couldn't die!

"Is anybody going to fucking answer me?" She snapped when nobody would look at her.

"She is in surgery." Belle croaked

"Whose blood is that?" Regina asked but she already knew the answer. She need hearing it would break her, she would unravel like a knitted blanket when a child pulled apart the most important knot.

Flynn finally raised up to approach the woman, all he could do was shake his head.

"NO, NO your lying!" Regina struck him in the chest over and over until he was able to wrap his arms around her. They didn't know each other, probably didn't even like each other but they both love Emma. His heart broke for her, knowing what it was like to know that somebody you loved was hurt and you couldn't do anything.

"She cant-! She can't leave me!" Regina sobbed until everyone all embraced in a group hug, praying for a hopeful out come.

**Don't hate me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Well this did not turn out the way I planned at all =/ Oh well , here it is.**

"It has been twelve hours! Surely they can tells us something!" Regina spoke exasperatedly. She was only voicing what everybody had been thinking as Doctors and Nurses alike fluttered around with blood bags and other medical fluids. Belle had left almost two hours ago to help Rumple with the children and Graham had taken her place.

"I can't believe this is happening." Ruby gasped softly in between her silent tears.

"I don't even know where to begin. I didn't even notice him until he pulled out the gun." Graham had one arm wrapped around Ruby as another tugged at his jacket.

"If she doesn't make it through this, neither does he." Regina announced

"I second that." Flynn agreed quickly. His mind would wander just waiting her in an uncomfortable chair, then he would catch sight of the blood that covered his front. He would nearly panic until the memory washed over him but to him that was much worst.

…...

…...

…...

"I can't do this!" Regina shot up as she headed for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Flynn hissed, following her.

"I need to see Henry and Leia. The last time I saw them they were terrified. I just need to see them, they might be all I have of her." Regina mumbled

"Can you just give it a couple of hours? That way you can be honest with the news you give them." Flynn pleaded but he didn't exactly know why.

"Family for Emma Swan?" Dr. Whale called out solemnly. He knew the people in the waiting room were "family" but in times like this he liked to be as professional as possible.

"How is she?" Ruby was the first to ask.

"I have to be honest with you, it isn't looking good. The bullet punctured her lung and we had to suction out all of the blood or she would have drown. It was very difficult to patch up and get oxygen in there, these next twenty-four hours will be really telling on if she is going to need addition surgery. The bullet its self lodged itself deep into her rib, the seventh one down and we had to remove it. Right now she is sedated." Dr. Whale explained

"Is she gonna be okay though?" Flynn asked not hearing a yes or a no.

"Depending on the next twenty-four hours...all I can say is its a waiting game. However I do believe she can pull through, Emma is strong. She is in room 202" Dr. Whale wanted to sound confident but even he came out unsure.

"Fuck this." Regina muttered pushing past him heading to Emma's room. The blonde was hooked up to various machines and a blood bag. Her skin was pale and her hair hung limply around her but Regina pushed that aside as she strolled confidently up to Emma's bedside.

"Hey..." Her voice caught looking at the strong woman in the bed. She brushed back the locks that ended up on Emma's face as she allowed her magic to course through her. She willed herself to heal Emma but nothing happened. She tried several times frustrated when her mother interrupted her.

"Regina..." Cora spoke softly as she approached her daughter. Regina whipped around to see to sympathetic looks from everyone.

"What? What the hell do you want?" Regina hissed, as her eye's blurred with tears.

"Honey, I just don't think that's going to work." Cora raised her hands in surrender.

"It has to! I love her so it has to work. Not only Snow and Charming can do it you know!" Regina ranted knowing she wasn't making any since.

"Technically they kissed. I don't think that would work though because Emma isn't cursed." Ruby rattled off.

"Of course why didn't I think of that?" Regina mumbled before she firmly pressed her lips to Emma's. The blonde didn't even move. However color quickly rose of her cheeks and her skin suddenly didn't look so pale. Regina kissed her again, the blonde's finger twitched. Again, there was a slight gasp for air before her heart machine flat lined.

"What? How-I?" Regina was a step away from being hysterical until Emma shot forward from the bed, her eyes wide as she began tugging at the wires on her body. She was able to snatch out the oxygen from her nose before Graham and Cora were able to stop her.

"Em, you need to calm down your gonna hurt yourself!" Graham told her, firmly pinning her arms to the bed while Cora tried to calm her.

"Get the hell off her before you hurt her!" Regina growled , tugging at Graham who shot her a glare.

"hhhhmmmmhhhh!" Emma cried out in pain. That was all Regina needed to hear before she literally snatched Graham off the blonde before she gently slid in next to her.

"Darling you need to stop. It's okay, your okay." Regina cooed and everyone watched in awe as Emma's body physically slackened as she melted into the brunette and sobbed.

"It's okay, love. I've got you." Regina whispered until Emma was finally able to rasp out a question.

"The kids?" She looked around and noticed they were no where to be seen.

"Their fine, they are safe with Rumple and Belle." Regina went to unwrap herself from Emma but the blonde tightened her grip.

"Don't!" Emma whispered as Regina settled back down.

"How are you feeling?" Ruby approached her best friend slowly

"Like someone just tried to kill me. Speaking of which, how the hell is this possible. Did you use magic Cora?" Emma was breathing heavily, it was still hard to get oxygen into her lungs.

"No, I'm actually not sure about this myself. The only thing I can think of is Regina pushed some life into you when she kissed you." Cora shrugged

"YOU KISSED ME?" Emma backed away slightly and furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought. Regina took that as her Que to finally leave the bed.

"Three times in fact." Ruby butted in and received glares from all around.

"And that worked?" Emma wasn't convinced

"Believe what you want Ms. Swan." Regina was putting back up her guard.

"Come on, you kissed me in my sleep! I'm allowed to be a little shocked and confused seeing as I nearly just fucking died and I'm having a conversation hours later!" Emma crossed her arms defensively

"I see." Regina looked away

"No you don't. Look I'm grateful okay? I just feel like shit. But thanks for every thing you did. All of you." Emma yawned.

"Emma your up?!" Dr. Whale was shocked to see the blonde alert and talking.

"That's a bit redundant don't you think? "Emma asked sarcastically

"Your vitals are looking good but your oxygen is still a bit low. How did this happen?" Dr. Whale cast a glance across the room and came up blank.

"Well in that case, I think we should let Emma get some much needed rest after I check her wound." He glared slightly as Ruby, Graham , Cora and Regina all went to say their goodbyes.

"Wait Regina, can you just stay a little longer?" Emma found that she didn't want the brunette to leave and from the expression on the older woman's face she was also shocked.

"I supposed I can spare a few minutes" Regina mulled watching as Whale opened the hospital gown from the side to change the bandages.

"The bleeding is better and the wound is already showing early signs of healing. Its almost like magic." Dr. Whale said bitterly, since no one would tell him what was going on.

"Can you please hurry up! It hurts like hell with all your poking and prodding." Emma gritted out. He finished quickly before leaving the two woman alone.

:

:

:

"You know I thought I was going to die. I knew it wasn't going to end well when I saw Charming. There was so much blood and my chest felt so heavy and hot. I thought I'd never be able to see Leia go to kindergarten or Henry to college. I thought I was going to die and leave us in the same shitty situation that we're in now. I didn't want that, I don't want that." Emma finally felt her emotions boil over as she clenched onto the thin sheets.

"What do you want?" Regina asked softly.

"I want you...I want you but it hurts so much. I'm hurt and broken, I don't think I can ever go back to being the same girl you fell in love with. It was all too much and when I needed you to catch me because I was falling, you just ripped your arms away and let me tumble. Do you get it? It physically hurts sometimes." Tears were now soaking the sheet and her gown.

"I'd never expect you to be the same person. I'm not even the same person anymore but I am willing to do anything. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, lord know I have done much worse to you and you've always saw the good in me, always gave me another chance. I was too caught up in myself to realize what's in front of me. _I'm sorry. _" Regina's own tears mingled in with the Saviors as she climbed back in the bed. For the first time in over four years they just held each other together.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma had drifted in and out of consciousness throughout the night but the sound of Regina's raised voice had her shooting up dazed.

"You will get the hell out of this hospital room right now or so help me!" Regina growled standing at the foot of Emma's bed .

"She is our daughter, she isn't anything to you. If anything you should be the one leaving since your the reason she is in that bed in the first place. All of this is your fault!" Snow accused and Emma could see Regina stagger as if she had been physically hit.

"What in the whole fuck is going on in here?" Emma asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Emma your parents wish to see you but I wanted them to wait until you were awake. Now that you are, I think its best if I go." Regina said straightening out her blouse.

"You, sit your ass down!" Emma snapped at Regina before turning to her "parents"

"I thought I made it very clear I didn't want to see either of you." Emma hissed at the duo.

"I saved your life!" Charming was outraged.

"Saved my life? You and your fucking hero complex are the reason I got shot in the first place!" Emma gritted out, her body still sore from the previous day.

"Regina if your ass doesn't make contact with that plastic chair, your going to regret it." Emma growled watching the brunette sink into the plastic chair with a slight pout.

"So your going to let her be with you after everything she has done to you and Leia but not us?" Snow gaped.

"We're moving past that. Regina loves and looks out for Leia's best interest, that's all I can ask for. Now will you please get the hell out?" Emma stated it in a way that let Charming and Snow they didn't have a choice.

"Your going to regret trusting her again." Charming shook his head.

"No more than I will regret sharing DNA with you two idiots." Emma called back before sinking back into the bed. Several tense moments past before Regina broke the silence.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"I want my baby." Emma whispered.

"I can have Gold or my mother drop her off if you would like." Regina spoke sympathetically

"And Henry?" Emma asked for permission.

"He is your son also Emma, if you wish to see him I wont stop you." Regina got out her phone sending a quick text to her mother to bring the children by.

"I missed him. When I was in New York, I missed him so much it hurt. I used to read Leia stories like the one's in his book but I would tell her about the brave little prince who changed everything for me. I didn't want for him to hate me but I would rather that then him knowing the truth. I was the Savior to him more than anybody. For so long I was his hero but that was just taken from me." Emma admitted to Regina who listened on a bated breath.

"He never hated you. He hated the situation and he wanted someone to blame. There were things you and him used to do that he stopped when you were no longer around to do them. He hated Tinkerbelle, he simply tolerated her for my sake." Regina shook her head of the unpleasant thoughts.

"She was just so easy to hate. I mean how bad do you have to be for a two year old to dump hot chocolate on you? I mean Leia loves her hot chocolate!" Emma chuckled.

"Can you tell me about her? I mean everything , like her first word, the first time she walked or got sick?" Regina asked unsure.

"She was born premature, but she was still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I was a mess after having her, with Henry I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep him and it killed me when they took him away. With Leia I was going to do everything I should have done the first time but she was still taken from me. She was really pink and wrinkly and she was nearly four and a half pounds. Her hair was really blonde when she was first born, like nearly white! She didn't score to good on those test they give babies right after they are born. Her reflexes were slow and almost non-existent. I found out she had diabetes when she was nearly two, so no too long ago. It was the scariest thing I have ever had to go through. She was so healthy for so long, that it was like a blow to the stomach." Emma explained looking at the ceiling. When Regina didn't comment she continued.

"She was such a good baby, all she ever wanted was to be held by me. Her first words were "Uh Oh" she had knocked over a vase at Cora's but I was too worried she was going to step on the glass to be upset. Her second and third were Mama and Mine. She was a very possessive kid" Emma joked.

"She still seems to be that way. She is utterly infatuated with you its adorable. She doesn't go five minutes without talking about you" Regina smiled

"Her first bad word was fuck, but I'm almost positive she was trying to say truck. She was saying 'fire fuck' for like three weeks while I helped her pronounce her T's. She loved pea's as a baby and sweet potatoes but not banana's. I breastfed her for fourteen months until she bit me one day and that was the end of it. She started walking around fifteen months but it was more of a run than a walk. She was obsessed with horses and apples since forever, and I just knew she got it from you" Emma accused causing Regina to bark with laughter.

"Well it's only fair considering she looks exactly like you. I mean she didn't inherit anything from me facial wise." Regina pointed out.

"Yeah but her ability to argue her point with me makes up for it. That is all you Madame Mayor." Emma teased.

"Yes this is true. Just the other day she told me she should have dessert before dinner, so that way she would be looking forward to eating her green beans instead of cake." Regina mirth.

"I bet you fell for it." Emma said watching Regina blush.

"Gullible!" Emma laughed pointing at the blushing Latina.

"MAMA!" The squeal that could only come from a child filled her room as Leia tried to fly from Henry's arms.

"Hi baby." Emma embraced her daughter smelling her baby shampoo in her soft blonde locks.

"You gots a boo boo." Leia said tapping her stomach.

"Yes I did Lovebug but Mama's gonna be all better." Emma cooed smothering the little girls face with kisses.

"Are you sure? Who was that guy and who the hell does he think he is?" Henry fumed from the foot of her bed.

"Henry language!" Regina scolded.

"Somebody tried to kill my mom, I think I can say hell!" Henry argued.

"Not in front of your sister." Regina replied and when Henry went to respond Emma cut him off.

"Kid listen to your mom. Besides I'm fine." Emma assured.

"Yeah but for how long? You could have died this time. Why wont these people just leave you alone!" Henry kicked one of the hospital chairs and Emma could see the emotions raging inside of him.

"Leia why don't you go with you Mommy to get a snack." Emma tried to pass the child over.

"No Mama I stay with you." Leia whined.

"Mama's really thirsty can you get me some juice?" Emma asked knowing the child couldn't resist the vending machines and being able to pick for somebody else. Reluctantly the tot clambered over to her other mom as Regina got up to leave the room.

"Kid, come her" Emma gestured to the right side of her bed watching as Henry slowly walked over to her before sitting down slowly.

"You gonna tell me what's bugging you or do I have to read your mind?" Emma questioned

"You can do that?" Henry asked in awe.

"There are a lot of things I can do. So lets do this the easy way." Emma nudged him.

"I was scared. That you were gonna die or something or that somebody was gonna hurt Leia or mom." Henry admitted.

"Well I'm fine. I have magic and so does your mother and we will protect you and Leia until we die." Emma hugged her son.

"I don't want you to die! One of the guys almost hit Leia with his arrow. It was so close to her head." He let a few tears break free and Emma tensed up.

"What are you talking about?" Emma questioned the now sobbing boy.

"The guys they broke into the house. Nana came and got me when we cam back all I sen was the arrow go by her. I was so scared that I was gonna lose her when I haven't even gotten the chance to be a big brother yet." Henry explained.

"I see." Emma said through gritted teeth.

"Don t worry, Mom killed them all. She crushed their hearts." Henry wiped at his eye when he seen the said woman walking towards the door.

"Is everything alright in her?" Regina questioned looking at her teenage son wrapped in his mothers arms.

"We're fine." Henry mumbled snugging deeper into Emma.

"Mama my cuddles!" Leia pouted holding her juice box.

"Why don't we share cuddles with Bubba?" Emma told the girl.

"Okay, he let me sleep with Spider-man at night night!"Leia shrugged thinking about the huge spider-man doll that Henry found in the back of his closet.

"That was nice of him, did you say thank you?" Emma asked engaging the girl in a conversation.

"Duh he my brother!" Leia sighed causing Emma to burst out laughing when brother came out as broder.

"We have some crazy kids" Emma told Regina.

"Yes, tell me about


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: So this is it! I'm not going to do an epilogue simply because I want to leave the possibility of a sequel if anybody is interested in that. Thanks for staying with me through the journey and I'm proud to admit that this is the first story I have ever finished so YAYY!**

Emma was released from the hospital the following week into Regina's custody, since she couldn't be on her own yet. Currently stationed in the guest room, she carefully pulled her shirt off in front of the mirror to look at the bullet wound that nearly took her life. She was so caught up in thinking about the what if's that she didn't hear Regina sneak up beside her, until she heard the sharp intake of breath. Whipping around she faced the teary-eyed brunette who was looking at the agitated flesh with a screwed up expression.

"Regina are you okay?" Emma asked concerned for the other woman.

"You nearly died." She gasped out, almost like it just hit her all over, Before Emma could reply, Regina launched herself at Emma, lips clashing frantically while also being gentle of Emma's torso. The blonde hesitated for all of thirty seconds before she fell into it, swiping her tongue swiftly across Regina's lip. The brunette however severed the contact when she could no longer hold back her sobs.

"Gina...its okay." Emma tried to sooth the distraught woman.

"No its not!" Regina cried pulling away briefly before bring Emma back to her afraid to let go.

"I'm fine Regina, I'm right here with you." Emma mumbled into her hair.

"I almost lost you. Before that day all because I was too stupid to believe I could have a happy ending. I missed out on Leia because of my own insecurities and I treated her worst than my mother treated me when I was a kid." Regina was gulping for air as Emma rubbed her back.

They both had trouble with letting the kids out of their sights given the recent events, not that the kids weren't practically glued to them by choice anyways.

"She fell asleep a couple of minutes ago. I don't think she slept much after her nightmare." Regina looked sad

"I don't know if she's too young but I think she should probably talk to someone. Even if its just us, she's gone through a lot." Emma swallowed guilty causing Regina to nod.

"We all have. I think it would do use some good if we all talked to Dr. Hopper." Regina admitted.

"I was thinking so too." Emma sighed , slumping slightly but straightening up when it caused an uncomfortable pull on her still healing flesh.

"I think you should lay down. Whale said you were supposed to be on bed rest." Regina chided leading Emma over to her bed.

"There is absolutely nothing to do but stare at four white walls. I'm gonna lose my damn mind in here!" Emma huffed.

"Well how about I stay and we can talk. You can tell me more about Leia, and I can tell you about all the things Henry got into while you were gone." Regina offered.

"Her birthday is in a couple of weeks. I need to go into Boston to pick up her dress from this boutique. She's been going on and on about how she wants a Magic Birthday, so I was thinking about holding it back at my house. There's enough room, and I had just gotten everything settled into her room. I'm probably going to use some enchantments." Emma explained settling down.

"You bought a house?" Regina raised an eyebrow. This was news to her.

"Yeah, I thought Katherine would have told you by now. You know the house with the small stables, Faye Manor?" Emma asked.

"Yes, it's a very beautiful property. It was my dream home when I was a little girl, it had everything I ever wanted. I think in my subconscious I brought it over in the curse" Regina nodded thinking about the house she often dreamed about running away to.

"Yeah, so I'd probably throw the party in the backyard. Have the food and gifts set up around the well, that way I can hid Leia's gift in the stables."

"What are you getting her?" Regina questioned

"I bought Water Chestnut from your stables a while back but he was too young and we didn't have the space." Emma was scrolling through her phone, answering random text messages from people like Ruby and Flynn.

"You're getting a two year old a horse for her birthday?" Regina's jaw dropped. She didn't get her first horse until she was ten, as it was custom for kids in that time.

"Technically she'll be three." Emma mocked teasingly.

"I have absolutely no idea what I am going to give her. What do you give a child that has everything?" Regina pondered out loud. Emma eyed the beautiful brunette, unsure if she wanted to reveal this information. Shrugging she thought 'hey what the hell'

"Well I was going to get her this for her next birthday but I supposed you can make it up to me later. Get this, your daughter- let me emphasize that one more time. YOUR daughter wants...an apple tree." Emma chuckled causing Regina to balk

"I wanna twee, I wanna twee! Can I get a twee like Mommy?" Emma imitated their daughter causing Regina to burst out laughing.

"On and on for like a week until I told her I would think about it. I was so tempted to say yes but then plant a pear tree or peach or something. I can't get away from you and your damn apples!" Emma exclaimed. Something in her tone caught Regina off guard. It might have been the way Emma said she couldn't get away from her before she added apples

"I happen to think you like apples, you just don't want to admit it." Regina replied in a heavy tone.

"I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm afraid of what comes after, when I open that door." Emma spoke in the same voice.

"Well whenever you are ready to open that door, I can assure you that the apples will be there to help you figure things out." Regina offered a small smile.

"I hope so. I would hate to be so close only for them to be so far away."

"Well I should let you rest for a bit before Leia wakes up and demands to see 'Queen Mama'" Regina got up and left Emma to her thoughts. It wasn't too long before a small blonde bulldozed her way into the room yelling MAMA at the top of her lungs.

"Hey Lovebug." Emma helped the girl climb the bed as best as she could.

"Mama still gots boo boo?" Leia asked, gently patting Emma's stomach.

"Yeah Mama still has a boo boo. How was your nap?" Emma asked pushing several curly locks of hair out of the tots face.

"Good, you wear a pretty dress!" Leia giggled

"I wear a pretty dress? You mean in your dream?" Emma asked

"Ahuh, Mommy wear pants like Bubba." Leia said playing with her mothers hair. She started humming a familiar tune that caught Emma completely off guard.

"Baby what are you singing?" Emma questioned the girl nervously.

"Da song silly!" Leia laughed but stopped singing, which Emma felt slightly grateful for.

"Mama..." Leia spoke after a few seconds

"Yes Moon baby?" Emma sighed looking into her daughter's beautiful green and blue eyes.

"Mommy say we get Happy Ending." Leia muttered snuggling up into Emma's side.

"Yeah, we do."

**So Yeah, Let me know if your interested in that sequel. Don't forget to check out my other works to, I enjoyed writing this story for you guys =) **


End file.
